


Lovestruck

by orphan_account



Category: Jossverse
Genre: Alternate Canon, Ascension, Cheating, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Romance, Season 2, Season 3, Some angst, Varying degrees of sex, brief Angelus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 12:21:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 38,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Veers off from Innocence, where Angelus snatches Willow from the school. She and Spike get close, both trapped in the factory. When he comes back a year later, things take off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Makes the assumption that certain things don't happen or happen off screen. Wesley never shows up, but that's not for any specific reason, I just didn't need him. Faith doesn't kill the deputy mayor and go evil.

Angelus couldn’t believe it – both of them standing there in the dark like lambs waiting to be slaughtered. No stakes, no crosses. _You’d think seventeen years of living in Sunnydale and working with the Slayer would have told them to run as soon as the lights went out, but no – they just wait for somebody to tell them what’s going on_.

He stepped forward. “Willow, Xander.”

Xander frowned. “Angel?”

“Yeah. What’s up with the lights?” He tried to keep his voice steady, but the urge to laugh was growing. Xander started saying something and Angelus cut him off.

“I’ve got something to show you.”

“Show us?” You could always count on Willow to be curious.

Angelus practically giggled as he sent Xander to get the others and the idiot _actually went_ , leaving his precious best friend alone in a dim hallway with the vampire. Where was the usual suspicion? _Kids these days, so inconsistent_.

“Willow, come here.”

 

His voice was a little off, too cheerful for the seriousness of the situation, too cheerful for Angel really. She crept forward slowly, some part of her noticing how dark it was and how alone she seemed.

“What is it Angel?”

“It’s amazing.”

She was close enough to touch him when Miss Calendar walked in, cross in hand.

“Willow get away from him.”

“What?”

“Walk to me.”

“What are you talking about? It’s Ang-”

A big cold hand closed around her throat as a leather-clad arm wrapped tight around her torso. Willow yelped as Angel pulled her back against his body. Xander burst through the doors, late on the uptake as usual.

“Don’t do that!”

Angelus sneered. “Oh, I think I do that.”

“Angel…” she managed to squeak out around the pressure on her throat. It was a little harder to breathe with each second and Willow tried desperately to think of a way out, but his presence was so distracting. He was huge around her. He was saying something to Miss Calendar about not being Angel – but he was Angel, and she couldn’t make sense of it because he tightened his grip and the world went white for a moment.

“I got a message for Buffy.”

Xander, showing his typical unfounded bravery, interrupted. “Leave Willow alone. Take me instead.”

The vampire pinched her cheek. “But she’s so cute and helpless. Really turns me on.”

Willow could vouch for that. Something hard poked her from Angel’s general crotch region and honestly, if she didn’t feel like she was dying, she’d have been more concerned about it.

“Tell the blonde bitch things around here are going to get very interesting.”

His low chuckle in her ear made Willow’s spine feel like an icicle, and then everything went black.

*****

“And who is this?” Spike raised his scarred brow as Angelus sauntered in with an unconscious girl over his shoulder.

“Her name is Willow, and she’s the Slayer’s bestest bud. I believe you may already be acquainted.” He crowed as he laid the redhead carefully on the long table.

Spike almost had an apoplexy. “The Slayer’s best friend? And you brought her here! I think that soul’s made you loopy. The bitch will be on us by sunrise!”

“Spikey, you think I don’t know how valuable this little cutie is?”

The brunette moved much closer, leaning on the arms of Spike’s chair. Spike tried to shrink away from Angelus without making it too obvious.

“Dru and I will take the Judge out for some fun. The Scoobies will be too busy with us to come looking for their precious pal.”

“Oh peachy, I get to stay and babysit the human then.”

“You’ll like her Spike. This one’s special.” Angelus brushed an auburn lock off Willow’s face.

“Special how? You don’t mean to keep her?” Spike asked worriedly.

“Daddy’s going to make her young and strong forever, and our family will be well again.”

The mad vampiress peered out through the dark pillars of the walkway, edging towards the table. Her eyes were locked on the human, but her smile was more maternal than predatory.

Angelus slung an arm around her shoulders. “That’s right Dru. The soul cost us Darla, but I’ll make it right.”

Spike could hardly believe it. He’d seen the gleam in Drusilla’s eyes when she looked at ‘Daddy’, figured it was only a matter of days before she was back in her maker’s bed. But now it looked like the prick was going to get himself a new queen and that suited Spike just fine – especially if it hurt the Slayer.

“We’ll be out for a while – keep an eye on our guest, would you Spike?”

Dru kissed his cheek quickly. “I’ll have someone help you take her to Angel’s bed, my love.”

“I can do it pet. You just have fun.”

Drusilla stroked her long fingers through his hair and purred. She lifted Willow and carefully set the girl in Spike’s lap, and he closed an arm around her and wheeled himself out.

*****

When Willow came to she was shaken by a violent sneezing fit, clutching her face as she sniffed.

“You alright?”

She forced her eyes open in a hurry and tried to get her bearings. The room was very dark and musty, but she could see a big old bed and some unlit candelabra. The voice that sounded like Spike ( _but that was crazy, right?_ ) had been very close to her ear and with a huge effort she forced herself to look down. A white hand rested on her leg; she was surrounded by cold, leathery limbs. _Crap_.

The teenager threw herself out of Spike’s hold and seemingly managed to surprise the vampire because he didn’t stop her. She glanced around, wanting some huge exit sign to appear so she didn’t have to turn and look at him, but there were no windows and no door.

“We’re awake then.”

There was nothing of the usual cold, mocking tone in Spike’s voice, and she found the courage to meet his eyes. The vampire sat with his hands folded in his lap quite peacefully, watching her.

“Sorry about that love. I couldn’t get you on the bed by myself and everyone else is out with the Judge. Hope I didn’t startle you too badly.”

She sniffed and lowered herself to sit on the bed shakily.

“Why are you apologising to me?”

“Angelus made it very clear I was to look after you til he gets back, and that seems more pleasant for both of us if you’re not cringing in a corner the whole time.”

“What does he want with me?”

Spike shook his head. “Who knows? He wants to hurt the Slayer. _That_ I understand. But I wouldn’t be too worried love, he seems to like you. Wants you to be part of the family. You might have noticed we’re at odd numbers.”

“So he wants me to be what, his girlfriend?” she screwed up her face and Spike laughed. The girl was adorable - he could see the appeal.

“I guess. It would make us related, like. You’d be my sister-in-law, aunt and grandmother at the same time.”

Willow burst into tears and he cursed. _Angelus probably won’t hurt the girl too badly - nobody needs a repeat of Drusilla. Still, the chit might settle in better if I keep her cheery_. He wheeled himself closer and she either didn’t mind or was too upset to move away.

“Hush now pet, you’ll enjoy it really. We used to have some great fun together. You’d be like my own little sister.”

“I don’t want to die yet.” Her voice was very small.

“Ducks, most people don’t get to choose when they go.”

Willow quietened down and curled up on the dusty covers.

“Buffy will come for me.”

Spike smiled sweetly. “Yeah she probably will. So no use being gloomy then, is there?”

Willow sniffed. “I guess.”

“You want to take a nap?”

“Maybe. You’re not going to leave me, are you?” she looked at him pleadingly.

“Promised to keep my eyes on you, didn’t I? You just rest. Your Slayer pals will charge in any moment, I’m sure.”

She lay back and sighed. Maybe Angelus was right about this one. She hadn’t started screaming or run for the door, which seemed like a good sign. _Maybe it’ll be fun having her around, like the old days. But without Darla being an imperious bitch. I could get used to that_.

*****

Willow looked up brightly as Spike rolled in.

“Spike did you bring food?”

“That I did, Red. Hope you’re not vegetarian or something.” He tossed the burger bag to her and the teenager ripped in with a grateful look.

He waited until she had her mouth full. “Brought someone to see you.”

“Hmmo?”

Spike waved a hand at the door and Drusilla poked her head in shyly. He could see Willow freeze up and quickly rolled over, placing a hand on her shoulder.

“Angelus has asked Dru to find you something more comfortable, and we both agreed it might go a bit easier if I supervise. Just play along, pet. I know my girl’s a touch difficult to handle but she already loves you, so give her a chance yeah?”

“I promise to be on my best behaviour. I shan’t scratch or anything.” Drusilla beamed proudly.

Willow still looked unsure but she nodded slowly. “Well, uh, hello Drusilla.”

The insane girl swept further into the room, a little dance in her step. She trailed her hand over Willow’s hair, hovering just above her head with an intense expression.

“Easy now, love. Have you got some dresses for Willow to try?”

Dru snapped out of her reverie and nodded, running back to the door with a squeal of excitement. She returned with two minions bearing a chest between them. They set it down and beat a hasty retreat as she dove into the contents.

“These things are my prettiest. We shall make you a doll for Angelus to play with, so delicate, and then you’ll be brand new and hard as stone.”

 

Willow had lost her appetite, but quickly finished her food while Drusilla pulled out things and held them up before tossing them aside. Spike sat patiently, wondering if Dru had forgotten the point of the game again.

“This one!” she stood triumphantly.

It was one of the lacy little girl dresses Dru had favoured after Prague, with a scoop neck and a high waist. There was a shiny green ribbon sash and little silk roses on the sleeves. Willow actually sort of liked it.

“It’s beautiful!” she gushed.

“Come, we shall see it on you.”

Willow glanced at Spike nervously and he got the hint.

“I’ll wait outside then – but only for a moment Dru, alright?”

The vampiress pouted but kissed him on the cheek as he passed. Willow felt a sudden rush of dread as the door snapped shut behind the wheelchair-bound vamp but Drusilla helped her down to her underwear and slid the dress over Willow’s head almost tenderly, like the redhead was made of glass. _At least she’s being careful_. Dru produced a hairbrush from somewhere and ran it through her hair.

“Ladies? Are you decent?”

Dru opened the door. “All done. Like a picture in the gallery, ready for my Angelus.”

Willow thought she was going to hyperventilate, but Spike shot her a look that pulled her back to earth.

“We’ll leave them to it then, yeah?”

“We’ll have such fun.” Drusilla promised, brushing Willow’s cheek with a lightning-fast kiss before pushing Spike out.

She was only alone for maybe five minutes before the door opened again. Angelus waltzed in and bowed. He was beautiful in a terrible way, black silence with a cheerless smile, but she’d never been less happy to see him.

“Dru’s really outdone herself. You look spectacular.”

She sat up straight, ignoring his comment. “What do you want with me?”

Angelus raised a brow. “So formal? Come on Willow, I thought we were friends. Allies. Acquaintances, at least.”

“You’re not Angel.”

“No, I’m not, and I can’t tell you how great it is to be back to my old self again.”

“What do you want with me?”

“Trying to prove you’re not afraid of me, Will?”

“Oh I’m afraid of you. Any sensible person should be.”

He sat beside her on the bed and she edged away. The vampire laughed. “I thought Spike and Dru would have made it clear by now. You’re going to be part of the family.”

“Why? Why me? I have to play vampire’s bride just so you can hurt Buffy?” She was shaking as her body recognised the very real danger and probable imminent death, but her gaze was steady.

“That fire is why it’s you. I could have taken Harris, left him sprawled out like Christ on the cross – but where’s the fun in a few messy kills? The Slayer will be dead soon in any case. I saw you Willow, even with the soul. You’re made to be a vamp: clever, beautiful, innocent and you’re braver than you look. You’ll replace what was taken from us, and if it breaks Buffy’s heart then that’s just a glorious bonus.”

“I won’t do it.” Willow said quietly.

“You won’t have a choice.”

Angelus seized her hand and kissed it before laughing and storming out. Willow sank back onto the mattress and wept for what seemed like a day.

*****

Spike looked her over. Dru’s dress emphasised the soft curves that might eventually expand into a woman’s body, and he hoped Angelus would wait until that happened to turn her. She looked like she’d cried herself to sleep again, and he was turning to leave when his chair squeaked.

“Spike?”

“Yes, pet?”

“Is there any news?” she whispered.

“Your mates are still going crazy, wanting to come rescue you, but Angelus said something about a new werewolf in town. I’d say it’ll be another few nights before they can make it.”

Willow sighed. “I get it. I’m not the only person in danger in Sunnydale.”

“You’re not in that much danger love. Just give Angelus what he wants. Say you’ll be his.”

She shook her head vehemently. “I can’t Spike, I just can’t.”

A tear slid down her cheek and he winced. There were bruises on her arms from where Angelus had shaken her and an almost-healed bite on her wrist. He’d vented some of his rage at the Judge’s destruction on the girl, but luckily saved most of it for the minions – and a little bit for Spike, he cursed as he rolled his stiff neck. Angelus was taking his time, proving he could turn her whenever he wanted, but Spike feared if she didn’t play along the older vamp’s patience would wear out and he’d do more permanent damage.

“Love, I know he comes in and rages but Angelus can be a great charmer. If you’d co-operate, he would seduce you proper without the rough stuff.”

“I couldn’t live with myself Spike. He’s not Angel anymore, he’s a monster.”

Spike shook his head. “We’re all monsters, pet. Once you become one it won’t bother you.”

She smiled. “You’re not a monster Spike – I mean you were really scary before but now you’re nice and you keep me from losing it in here.”

“Don’t thank me. Orders is orders.” He grumbled.

“If Buffy and the others come for me,” _and when did it become if?_ he wondered, “I’ll make a case for letting you off, just this once.”

“Thanks pet. I’ll keep that in mind.”

 

“Oooooh Willow.” Angelus sing-songed from the doorway.

She looked up. He had his charming smile on, which meant tonight he was at least going to try to persuade her before he moved on to bullying.

“I got you something.”

She didn’t answer, afraid it was going to be a heart or a demon’s head or something equally disgusting. Angelus huffed and came over, seemingly ignoring the way she scrambled to one corner of the bed to avoid him as he sat down.

“Here.” He offered a thin paper envelope.

Her hand darted out and grabbed it before retreating into the Willow ball she’d become.

“Thought you might be bored, nothing in here to look at. I was going to have the minions bring you something to read.”

“Thank you.” She said quietly.

“But I thought you might be homesick too. Open it.”

She didn’t want to, but she didn’t have much of a choice. He was watching her like a kid at the candy shop, eyes huge and bright over a wicked smirk. She unfolded the envelope and pulled out a stack of photos.

“I prefer portraits, but you know how it is – so many things to do, so little night.”

Everyone was there: Buffy, asleep in bed, Xander curled up on his couch, Giles sitting on his lounge room floor with an open bottle of Scotch. Even Miss Calendar and Cordelia were there, and Oz and her parents. They all looked worried (well, except her parents). Every photo had been taken through windows, and with a sick feeling in her throat she looked up at Angelus.

“Leave them alone.”

“I will, sweet, just say the word.”

“Please.”

He laughed. “No, not that word. Say you’ll be mine.”

He ran a thick finger along the curve of her neck and she shuddered.

“No.”

He snatched the photos and held them up. “How much do you care about them? How much do you miss them? They’re not even looking for you.”

“S-s-spike said they had other things-”

“Spike? How would he know, cooped up in here all the time? I’ve seen them Willow. They talk about finding you but somehow it just never gets started.”

She held her head up. “They do care.”

He seized her by the shoulder and pulled her close, nails digging in as she whimpered.

“You’ll be mine, little one. I only ask because it amuses me to see you being all brave and strong. I can have you now, or tomorrow, or anytime it strikes my fancy to be done with this game. Remember that.”

His nails had broken the skin, and he swooped down and licked the wounds dry. He let her go and winked.

“Delicious. See you later, Willow.”

Angelus stalked out, leaving her clutching at the photos strewn across the bed.

*****

“Ah Valentine’s. Birds are singing, love is in the air – doesn’t it just make you feel like eating an entire orphanage?” Angelus chirped.

Drusilla looked up from devouring her present. Blood ran from her chin down to her chest and Spike felt he’d never seen her look lovelier.

“What are you getting the Slayer?” Spike snorted.

“Ask instead what I’m getting Willow.”

“Willow? You’re ready to turn her?”

“With flowers and chocolates and everything.”

“This is a happy day! A new sister to play with.” Drusilla clapped her hands.

“Now now, mustn’t touch Daddy’s things.” Angelus clucked.

“So she’s agreed then?” Spike asked.

The brunette growled. “Of course not. I knew she wouldn’t, but I thought I’d ask nicely anyway.”

Spike felt like a kid on Christmas morning. He’d been convinced that any second the Slayer was going to burst in and snatch Willow away, but it looked like they might get to keep her after all. Suddenly Drusilla clutched her stomach, eyes distant. She started muttering about old enemies and happy homes, and Spike stopped being so sure.

 

 “Willow!”

“Buffy?” the redhead looked up from her pillow, not quite believing the tiny blonde before her.

“Oh my god Will! I’m so sorry, I should have come sooner. I’m so so sorry.”

Then she was being hugged as the Slayer cried into her lace-covered shoulder.

“It’s okay Buffy, really. I heard all about the Judge and the werewolf. You had more than just me to worry about.”

“How can you say it’s okay – look at what he did to you Willow! Oh god.”

Willow crossed her arms over her bruises defensively. “I’m fine. Alright, I’m not fine but I will be.”

Buffy wiped her eyes and sat up. “We have to get out of here. The factory’s on fire.”

“What? How?”

“Long story – there’s so much to tell you! But we need to get out now.”

“W-w-wait! What about Spike and Drusilla?”

“Won’t be a problem, they ran for it when the fire started. Come on Will, we’ve got to go!

Willow followed Buffy through the dark, smoky back ways. They didn’t see another soul until she practically fell into Giles in the alley.

“Willow! Oh Willow are you alright?”

She just hugged him. There were no words.


	2. Chapter 2

** _One year later_ **

 

Spike took another swig of the bottle and narrowed his eyes.

“What are you staring at?”

 _The drunk unpredictable vampire who knocked out my best friend and sort-of boy on the side, then dragged us out to the middle of nowhere,_ Willow thought. _God, shut up brain!_

“Nothing!” she squeaked as she looked away quickly, gaze falling on Drusilla’s abandoned doll collection and their blood-stained dresses. _Great, just what I needed_.

“You can do it, right? Make Dru love me again? Make her crawl!”

“I-I-I-I can try.” She stammered.

“What are you talking about, try? You’ll-”

“Yes Spike, try. Cos I-I’m not much of a witch but I’m the only one you have, and if you want Drusilla back you should be a bit nicer about it.” She sounded a lot braver than she felt.

He laughed but it was an ugly, hollow sound. “Bloody vampire, pet. We don’t do nice.”

“Now that’s just not true! You were nice to me when I was a prisoner at the factory.”

“Thought you were going to be one of the gang, didn’t I? Shame you never took Angelus up on his offer, pet. You’d make a great vampire.”

“Why does everyone keep saying that? You can’t possibly know. I could have a really stupid demon.”

Spike shrugged sadly and for some reason Willow wanted to wipe that look off his face. When he showed up at the chem lab, she’d felt a rush of some strange affection for him, and apparently being kidnapped hadn’t made her come to her senses.

“Oh, oh! Y-you helped Buffy stop Angelus from destroying the world.”

His face darkened and she cursed her stupid brain again.

“That’s what did it. Teaming up with the Slayer. Dru said I’d gone soft, been ‘corrupted by goodness’. I doted on her but nothing was enough – I wasn’t what she needed anymore, apparently. Caught her sucking face with other demons, but she wouldn’t just end it. Didn’t have the common decency to cut my head off or set me on fire. Didn’t even string me up and torture me some. It was like the last century meant nothing to her!”

Willow patted his shoulder. “She loved you as much as she could, but things aren’t right in her head Spike.”

“That’s not my bloody fault is it! All I’ve done since the moment she turned me is try to make up for that wanker ruining her, and she ran back to him as soon as he reared his poncy head.”

Spike pushed her hair back off her face and she shivered.

“Man’s got his pride…his pride…oh god I’m so unhappy!”

Willow went stiff as he leant over and sobbed into her shoulder. Hesitantly she reached a hand up and combed her fingers through the stiff blonde curls. Spike sniffed unnaturally a few times and rubbed his nose in the crook of her neck like a dog being patted.

“You think I’m pathetic.”

“No! No, you’re just hurting is all. I get that.”

He rubbed his nose along her throat again.

“That smell…”

Willow suddenly felt two sharp points and pushed herself back. Spike was in full game face, licking his lips around the fangs.

“I haven’t had a woman in weeks.”

Willow scrambled backwards on the bed, losing her balance as she collided with Xander.

“Whoa! No! Hold it!”

“Well unless you count that shopkeeper.”

Spike was crawling towards her a little unsteadily, but there was a dangerous light in his yellow eyes as he crept over her. No matter how drunk he might be, he was totally capable of ripping out her jugular. Worse, he probably wouldn’t be too concerned about bringing down the Slayer’s wrath right now.

“Now, now hold on! I’ll do your spell for you and I’ll get you Drusilla back but there will be no ‘having’ of any kind with me. Alright?”

“You say that now love, but I know what you want in your dark heart of hearts.” He purred, leaning down so close she could feel the heat of his words on her ear.

“W-w-what’s that?” Her heart hammered.

Spike passed out cold, forcing them both flat as he landed on her chest. Willow sighed. Spike was acting scarier than the last time she was trapped at the factory, but he was still Spike. _Just an angry, sad, drunk version of Spike_. Willow felt certain that when he woke up a bit more sober she could reason with him. _After all, I have no problem helping him get Drusilla back, so there’s no reason we can’t all get along_. Xander groaned.

“Xander? Are you okay?”

He tried to sit up and winced. “Dizzy. Why is Spike passed out on top of you?”

“Oh, no, he’s fine. He wants me to do a spell to get Drusilla back for him.”

“Seemed like they’d unlive happily ever after.”

“Anyway, if you could give me a hand here? No rush, just when you’re feeling better.”

“Oh yeah, sorry.” He scrambled up. Tentatively they rolled Spike aside and waited, but he was still out cold.

“Alright. May I suggest we get the hell out of here?”

“Sure.”

They headed for the stairs. Xander stumbled and Willow grabbed his arm. Their eyes met and Willow could feel her cheeks flushing.

“We shouldn’t.”

“Not even if it’s a post-near-death experience celebratory kiss?” Xander smirked.

“Okay just…this is the last one, okay?”

He nodded and Willow leaned into his arms. Kissing Xander felt like all her troubles were – well not exactly gone, but at least taking a break. _The funny thing is Xander is most of my troubles_. Spike didn’t even cross her mind as their tongues clashed.

“Oh my god.”

Cordelia’s voice was like an electric shock, and Willow stood by helplessly staring at Oz’s shattered face while Xander chased his girlfriend. A second later there was a scream and the world literally came crashing back. Spike stirred.

 

“Willow, we have to go.” Oz’s voice was even flatter than usual.

“But Cordy! She needs help.”

“And I’m gonna go get it, but you can’t stay here. Spike’s waking up.”

“I can’t leave Cordy. You go, I’ll watch her.”

“It’s too dangerous. We can’t waste time arguing about this Willow!”

She drew herself up. “Then go. I’ll be fine.”

“Willow!”

“Go!”

Oz looked like he wanted to bundle her over his shoulder and carry her out, but Willow felt strangely okay about staying. Spike wouldn’t hurt her. He’d called her his little sister _. Granted, he probably ate his own sister but I’m sure it will be okay_. Oz left and she went to check on Xander and Cordy, her feet feeling incredibly heavy as she climbed each stair.

“Xan, you guys alright?”

“I dunno Will. Did Oz go for help?”

“Yeah. I’m gonna stay downstairs and keep Spike away from, you know, the blood.”

Xander’s head snapped up. “Spike’s awake?”

“Looks like. Don’t stress though, I’ll keep him busy.”

“Will, get out of here!”

“God, why does everyone think I can’t handle myself?” she frowned, hurrying back downstairs. Spike was sitting up, head in his hands.

“You okay?” Willow asked hesitantly, stopping at the bottom of the stairs.

“No! I’ll never be okay again!”

Forgetting that he was a master vampire, she crossed and sat on the bed opposite him. “You will! Just wait, in time it won’t feel like a thousand tiny needles are ripping up your insides and calling you six kinds of stupid.”

She burst into tears, the weight of the last five minutes actually hitting her. Spike looked up quickly, frowning. He moved closer and slipped his arm around her, but Willow was crying too hard to freak out.

“There now pet. I never wanted to see you sobbing again.”

“I’m sorry, I just ruined everything.”

He pulled her closer and she let him, resting her head on his chest despite the overpowering smell of bourbon. Willow cried until her eyes felt like they’d swollen shut and Spike didn’t say anything, just ran his fingers through her hair and cooed softly.

Eventually she sat up and wiped her face on her sleeve. “Thank you.”

“No trouble, love. I’ve had plenty of experience with hysterical females.”

He looked so sad Willow reached over and squeezed his hand. “I’ll do the spell for you.”

“Nah, I don’t want her if she doesn’t really want me. I’d be no better than Angelus then, controlling her and twisting her mind. I’ll just be sad for a while I reckon.”

“Willow!” Oz appeared at the top of the stairs. He bounded down and grabbed her arm, pulling her off the bed.

“Hey! No need to get rough.” Spike objected.

“You stay away from her.”

“We were getting along fine til you showed up.”

“Willow, the paramedics are helping Cordy. We’re leaving.”

“Have you asked the lady if that’s what she wants?” the blonde sneered.

“It’s alright Oz, really. Spike and I were just talking.”

“Come on.”

Willow glanced back apologetically but let Oz lead her upstairs. Spike nodded glumly and glanced around at the ruins of their bedroom. _Home sweet home_.

*****

As soon as Buffy and Giles heard that Cordy was going to be okay, they both tore into Willow.

“How could you put yourself in danger like that? Spike, no matter how drunk or sad, is still a killer.” The Slayer huffed.

“I would say the bump on Xander’s head proves that.” Giles added.

“Look, I know he’s a vamp but Spike’s always been nice to me. We have a rapport.”

“He’s a demon Will. They don’t have human friends.”

“So you and Angel are what then?” Willow gaped.

“That’s different,” Buffy insisted through clenched teeth, “He has a soul.”

“Until he didn’t anymore! And then he kidnapped me and planned to make me his new playmate, and you know why I didn’t go insane waiting for you to rescue me? Spike.”

Giles started cleaning his glasses and Buffy looked away, crossing her arms.

“I apologised for that Will. You know we would have been there sooner if we could.”

“Yeah, I know. I’m not angry about it, I just…I need you to get that I wasn’t taking a stupid risk at the factory. I’m not just another faceless meal for Spike. And he’s depressed and lonely and I was upset and we helped each other.”

“I know it seems like you have a sense of camaraderie, but Willow he has no soul. He doesn’t feel things the way we do.” Giles said softly.

“How would you know?” she stood and ran out through the stacks.

“Willow, wait!”

But the redhead ignored Buffy and kept running, not knowing where. She was grateful the Slayer didn’t chase her, because there was no way Willow could outrun Buffy. She passed through the park and finally stopped, short of breath. Willow sat on the kerb and felt herself calming. _They were just looking out for me. I should be thankful I have such good friends_. It was getting dark – _how did I not notice?_ Suddenly the most innocent shapes took on a frightening Sunnydale shade and every rustle of the wind was a vamp sneaking up on her. Willow stood and quickly headed back the way she came.

“What are you doing roaming alone after dark, missy?”

“JESUS! Spike, you shouldn’t sneak up on people.”

“It usually works out well for me,” he smiled teasingly, “Now what are you doing out here?”

“I had a fight with Buffy and Giles and I just needed to get away.”

“There are safer places to be alone.” He raised a brow.

“I know, I wasn’t thinking. I should get home.”

“I’ll walk you. There’s beasties about.”

“Oh, you don’t have to do that-”

“Yes I do.”

She blushed and looked down. “Alright.”

Spike was entranced by the pink glow of her cheeks. He couldn’t help but stare. _When was the last time I had a human? Must be a decade, maybe two_. Willow glanced up and he quickly looked away.

“Right then.”

They fell into step together, Spike’s duster swinging jauntily as he walked.

“I thought you’d left Sunnydale.”

“Nah, decided to stay for a while. Get my head sorted out, you know? Safer to do it on familiar ground.”

“Even with Buffy and Angel around?”

“Last place they’d expect me to be, isn’t it?”

Willow was impressed. No one ever gave Spike much credit, but the vamp was actually sort of clever.

“Are you still at the factory then?”

His look turned sour. “Too many memories. I found this right lovely abandoned place with some antiques and a view of the woods.”

“Abandoned?” Willow said archly.

“Honest! I’m keeping a low profile.”

She giggled. “Walking me home is keeping a low profile?”

“I’m being a good Samaritan. Slayer can’t blame me for that. Hell, she should thank me for keeping an eye on you.”

“Thank you.” Willow said.

“Promised I’d look out for you, didn’t I.”

 

They walked in silence for a few blocks. Spike reached into his pockets and pulled out his smokes, lighting up.

“So how are things with you and the wolf boy?”

“He said he’s willing to give it a shot but I couldn’t do it. I mean, I love Oz – I think I do – so what happened with Xander is this big question mark, you know? Like why did I pass up on a good thing for some old crush just because it was what I used to want. I feel like I don’t deserve Oz.”

“You can’t blame yourself. Old habits die hard.”

“I just couldn’t look at Oz without remembering his face that night. Is it wrong to break up with someone because they remind you of all the bad stuff you did?”

Spike tossed his cigarette away stormily. “Wouldn’t know love. Only got two exes and they both broke up with me.”

“Oh god, I’m sorry. I didn’t even ask how you’re doing.”

“Better. Not drinking so much.”

“Well that’s good!” Willow beamed.

Spike smiled at her enthusiasm. “I guess. I just gotta keep it up, one night at a time.”

They turned into Willow’s street.

“Well this is home. Thanks for walking me Spike.”

“You just get inside where it’s warm and safe, pet.”

She waved awkwardly and skipped to her front door, feeling Spike’s eyes on her the whole way.

*****

The next day Willow walked out of their research session to find Spike lounging against a pillar by the stairs.

“Evening.”

“What are you doing here? Someone might see you.”

“Walking you home, if you’d like the company.”

Willow smiled. “I would.”


	3. Chapter 3

Spike walked her home every night for the next week, asking her questions about her parents and her childhood and school, telling her stories about when he was young and human. They had a common love of books, and he knew some of her more obscure favourites.

“Not personally, mind you – poets are a dead bore in real life.” He winked.

Willow didn’t tell anyone Spike was still around, even though she knew he was probably racking up fresh bodies after their conversations. She felt terrible for keeping yet another secret but some part of her didn’t want to tell. She had no life outside the Scoobies and she finally had someone she didn’t have to share. _Even if he is a murderous demon who tried to kill one of my best friends on several occasions_. Spike didn’t seem to be planning anything evil, so she kept him to herself.

 

One night near Christmas she came out much later than usual.

“What’s the holdup, Red? Trouble in Scoobyland?”

“Maybe. I hope you weren’t bored waiting, I didn’t think you’d stick around this long.”

“Nah, I went and had a snack,” Spike lied, “So what’s the latest drama?”

“I’m not sure you want to know. It’s Angel.”

“Surprise surprise.” The blonde rolled his eyes.

“Something’s messing with him, making him try to lose control. He showed up at Giles’ and said he was seeing things and reliving his past.”

“Going bonkers is he? Good. Prick deserves it.” Spike’s voice was steel and razors.

Willow reached out and took his hand without thinking. “I’m sorry. It must have been hard looking after Drusilla all that time.”

Spike just held her fingers tighter as they walked.

“I’m surprised you want to help him. After Angelus...”

Willow rubbed the scar on her wrist without thinking. “That wasn’t Angel. Things are kinda strained between us, but we deal. Xander hates him, of course.”

“He always did anyway.”

“But Buffy’s freaked and for her sake I want to find the thing tormenting him.”

“It’s usually Angel.” He scoffed.

“Spike!” Willow giggled, pushing the vampire.

He pushed her back and she laughed again. Spike grabbed her by the shoulders and spun the teenager into his arms, bringing his lips to hers. Willow stood completely still, shocked. He pulled back and looked at her nervously.

“Spike…”

“If the rest of that sentence is something about just being friends, spare me love. I can’t take the rejection.” He smiled wistfully.

Willow took his face in both hands and kissed him, her lips firm and demanding. Spike wrapped his hands around her hips and went with it, flicking his tongue against her lips. She opened her mouth and he slipped in, gently exploring. The girl broke away a little breathless.

“That was - wow.”

“Yeah.” He beamed.

“So um, how long have you been wanting to do that?”

“A while. You’re a remarkable woman. Not many girls would let a vampire walk them home every night and debate the pros and cons of the Romantics with him.”

“Most girls don’t know about vampires.” Willow blushed.

“That’s not what I meant.”

He kissed her again and Willow felt like every muscle had seized up. She wanted to stay frozen like that in his arms forever.

“How long have you been wanting to do it?” he asked.

“I didn’t know I did, but probably since you came out of the shadows by the Bronze clapping.” She smirked.

Spike cackled and put his arm around her as they started walking again.

“So are we dating now?”

“So formal love! I guess you could call it that. I like these chats.”

Willow grimaced. “I like them a lot, but this could get messy. You’re not very popular around here.”

“Do you care what they think?” he asked flatly.

“Of course! I very much care – huge self-esteem issues, remember?”

“Then we won’t tell your mates yet. And I promise to be on my best behaviour.”

Willow snuggled into his embrace. “Good. Tell me another story.”

*****

On Christmas Eve Willow waited outside the school until dark. She watched Spike melt out of the shadows with a weirdly nice giddy feeling.

“Evening, pet.”

“Hi! So we’re not researching tonight.”

“Nice of the Watcher to give you a holiday for Hanukkah.”

“Anyway my parents are away, so I thought we could have a proper date.” She said quickly.

Spike eyed her up. “Sounds good to me love. Lead the way.”

The walk to her house went faster than usual, since they didn’t have to worry about parting at the front door. Willow fussed with the keys and stepped inside.

“Please come in, Spike.”

He strode over the threshold and looked around. “Nice place, pet. So what’s the plan?”

“I thought we could do dinner and movies.” She pointed him into the lounge room. The coffee table had a cloth and two place settings. Spike kicked off his boots and folded his duster over the edge of the couch, sinking into a tailors’ seat on the floor. Willow hurried to the kitchen and came back with a big pot of pasta.

“I noticed you’re one of those vamps that likes to eat, and this recipe is amazing. I hope it’s okay? I mean, you’ve probably eaten everything there is to eat, you’ve been just about everywhere but I wanted to make sure-”

“It’s perfect.” He smiled, cutting off her babble.

Willow served and tucked in, glancing at the vampire shyly.

“Last time I was in Italy must have been the ‘50s. Dru was going through a fairly good period and we were able to go out and socialise like normal folk. Right fun, once you got past the pretentiousness.”

“I’m so envious, all the things you’ve seen, the places.”

“It’s a double-edged sword though. You watch the world change around you until it’s unrecognisable. You either try to keep up or get left behind. There’s still some stuff I can’t handle, like computers. When I was a lad, that stuff was all science-fiction and now it’s science fact.”

Willow loved watching him tell stories. His brash cockney faded into something closer to his normal accent – almost Giles-like. He smiled at odd moments, obviously remembering things he hadn’t told her yet. Spike looked so young then it was easy to forget he was actually old enough to be her however-many-greats-grandfather.

“So what movies you got?” he asked, moving up to the couch when they’d finished.

Willow rattled off the list – she’d tried to pick from a broad range of genres, unsure what Spike had seen. Not surprisingly he was into action and against rom-coms, but strangely he nixed her choice of horror.

“Too unrealistic, love. Makes me frustrated watching them.”

“Fair enough. I guess Interview with a Vampire’s out then?” she teased.

Spike stood and paced rapidly. “That movie was worse than Halloween for our reputation. Made vampires into these pristine, haunted souls. Where was the sex and destruction and blood, all that lovely filth that makes immortality worthwhile?”

“I bet you cried when Claudia died.”

“Put it on.” He pouted, sitting down again.

Willow put the tape in and sat beside him. She shifted awkwardly, unsure how close they should be. Spike sighed and reached over, pulling her into his side. He kissed her forehead. The opening music started and the vamp groaned internally. _The things I do for women_.

 

 “Well?”

“As terrible as I remember.”

“You’re just jealous you can’t fly.” She poked her tongue out.

Spike darted forward and caught it gently with human teeth, pulling their lips together. Willow dug her fingers into his sleek chest, whimpering a little as his tongue churned coldly in her mouth.

“Your parents are away, yeah?”

“Til tomorrow afternoon. Would you like to stay?” she whispered.

“I would.”

“But we can’t...I mean, I enjoy the kissing – I enjoy it very much – but I’m not ready for anything else. Is that okay?”

“Fine with me.”

Willow smiled at him brightly and Spike felt his heart tighten in his chest a little. He let the girl take his hand and lead him upstairs, waiting in the hall patiently while she changed before sliding in next to her under the sheets. Spike folded the little redhead up in his arms and kissed her again, grinning as she snuggled into the crook of his neck.

“Good night Spike.”

“Thanks for dinner, pet.”

 

Spike woke suddenly. He’d been dreaming about the old days, a night in Italy when he and Angelus had been tricked by the Immortal. _Smug bastard_. But that night had been one of the rare occasions when he and Angelus had been one in thought and deed, none of the usual sniping and fighting. It gave him a pang of nostalgia for those few moments of true friendship he’d had with the great poof. Willow’s news about this interloper hadn’t bothered him too much – he’d meant it when he said Angel deserved madness. But something about the dream stuck with him. _Should probably go find the wanker, just in case_.

He kissed Willow softly and she barely stirred. Spike groped around her desk and dashed off a quick note, leaving it on the bedside table with a last look. _She really is adorable_. He let himself out and stalked through suburbia quickly, half an idea in his head. It was getting close to sunup, he could smell it. The daft bugger should be going to ground. Willow had said Angel was back at the Crawford Street mansion, so that’s where Spike headed. It was cold now after a string of blistering nights, and he pulled his duster tighter around him.

When Spike was almost at the mansion something pulled him aside. He sniffed and caught the unmistakable scent of Angel coming from somewhere through the trees. He followed his nose and found the older vamp shivering on a bluff overlooking the town.

“What the hell are you doing out here? Can’t you smell the daylight coming?”

Angel’s head snapped up. “Spike? You were supposed to leave town.”

“Well I didn’t, luckily for you. Get in the house you twat.”

“I can’t do it Spike. It will be safer for everyone if I burn.”

“Rubbish. Don’t get me wrong, I’d love to watch your self-righteous ass go up in flames, but it won’t do the white hats any good.”

“Thanks for the pep talk. I do enjoy our chats.”

Spike strode closer, familiar anger rising in him. “Fine. Off yourself. Take the coward’s way out. The whole brooding thing was getting old anyway.”

“You don’t know what it’s like! Every second trying to be good when all I want is to fuck and kill and forget the pain.”

“You don’t get to forget! Look at what you did to Dru! Look at what you did to me! You can tell yourself it doesn’t count because we’re only demons, but you hurt us more than any of your human victims. We looked up to you, we loved you and you fucking spat in our faces and ran off to mope. I’ve spent my whole unlife dealing with your messes, so no, you don’t get out of it this easily.”

“William, fuck off.”

“Not likely, mate. You owe me.”

 

Buffy ran towards the bluff, praying she’d find Angel there before the sun did. She slowed as she moved through the shrubbery, aware of shouting up ahead. Carefully she peered out and saw Spike and Angel trading punches and shouts.

“Some champion you are, crawling out to kiss the sun because you feel bad. Thought that was a normal day for you.”

“You’ll never understand Spike – you’ll never shed tears for the lives you ruined and feel yourself going mad as they appear over and over to torment you with images of things you have no right to want!”

“Yeah, cos I could never understand what it’s like to be endlessly bullied and berated, to watch what I love get taken away on a whim. Get over it old man. You’re supposed to be the strong one.”

Spike turned on his heel and stormed off. Angel looked at the horizon, less sure than before. Buffy burst from the bushes with a heavy heart.

*****

“So Angel’s okay?”

“I don’t know about okay, but the First isn’t bothering him anymore.” Buffy shrugged.

“Good.” Willow put her books on the library table.

“The weird thing is when I went to find him, Spike was already there.”

Willow jerked and knocked the pile over. She stooped to pick them up and Buffy knelt down to help her.

“S-S-Spike? I thought he left town.”

“Me too but there he was, punching Angel and yelling at him to suck it up. I don’t understand why he cared though.”

“He and Angel have a history Buffy. Angel was like his mentor, his role model. Maybe he still feels some kind of attachment for him.”

“I guess. I just thought it was pretty un-Spike.”

“I keep telling you he’s not that bad.” Willow pushed, burying herself in a book innocently.

“Maybe you’re right Will, but if he starts trouble again I am gonna deal with it.”

Willow kept her head down, but there was a tiny hope down somewhere in her belly.

 

Willow waited until they were almost at her front door to ask him about it. “So Buffy said you talked to Angel.”

“Knew I could smell Slayer about. Yeah, thought you saw my note.” Spike said, swinging their interlocked hands.

“You said you were going for a walk to clear your head. It was kinda vague.” Willow gave him a wry smile.

“Sorry love. I was just all messed up from this dream I had about when we all travelled together and I realised I couldn’t let the ass kill himself, not now.”

She gave him a proud look and he cleared his throat.

“You know, not before I get a chance to do it.”

“Sure, sure. I still think it was a nice thing to do, and so does Buffy. She said you might not be so bad after all.”

“Well bully for me.” He grinned, leaning in to kiss her jaw.

“Spike…”

“What? Are your parents back?” his head snapped up.

“No, course not. They’re not around much.”

He lifted her chin with a finger and frowned. “They don’t know what they’re missing.”

“No, they don’t.” Willow said quietly.

“Still, works out well for me. I can kiss you on this doorstep as long as I want.”

Willow leaned in and kissed him deeply, drawing his arms around her back.

“We do still have to be a little discreet. Friends with Slayers and Watchers, remember?”

“I guess. So, can I come in?” he waggled his eyebrows.

Willow beamed. “If you’ve been good…”

“Not lately, but I can try.”

“Oh shoot! I’m sorry, I forgot. Amy and Michael are coming around to work on some spells.”

“Fair enough pet,” Spike waved off her apologetic look, “Have fun with your witchy friends. I’ll see you after school tomorrow same as usual?”

She nodded enthusiastically and kissed him again, drinking in the scent of his leather and cigarettes before he swaggered back into the dark streets.

 

Spike paced in front of the school (discreetly) for an hour after their usual meeting time. He thought about sticking his head in the library to see if they were researching late but decided not to remind Buffy he was around unless it was absolutely necessary. Part of him was miffed he was being stood up – him, a master vamp! But the rest knew Willow was too sweet to make him stew on purpose. With a growing sense of foreboding he walked to her house and snuck around to her French doors. The redhead was lying on her bed, crying into a pillow. His non-beating heart broke at the sight. For a remorseless demon he certainly felt bad about Willow being unhappy, even though he didn’t know the cause yet. _You’re buggered mate. You’re falling for a teenage girl_.

There was a light tapping noise at her window and Willow looked up to see Spike watching her worriedly. She wiped her face and hurried over, fiddling with the lock for a moment.

“I’m sorry I didn’t meet you.”

“Heeey love, hush. You look like you have more on your mind.” He caressed her cheek.

Willow leaned into his touch, closing her eyes. “My mother came home and we had this awful argument about my witchcraft and she grounded me. I’ve never done anything wrong in my whole life and the first time she disagrees with my choices I get grounded!”

“How did she know about the Wicca stuff?” he frowned.

“Buffy’s mum found these two dead children in the park and now the whole town’s on an anti-witch campaign. They searched our lockers at school and found my supplies.” She sniffed.

“People die around here all the bloody time.”

Willow shrugged and he closed the doors behind him, guiding her over to the bed. Spike pulled her into his lap and stroked her hair, letting her clasp the lapels of his duster for comfort.

“Look, I know things are tough between you and your parents, yeah? But you can’t let them get you down. One day you’ll be out of this house, making your own way, and you won’t even miss them.”

“Did you miss your parents when you were turned?”

“My dad was already gone, and my mum was real sick. I had already said my goodbyes to her I guess. But we were close, and it still hurts sometimes.”

Willow’s laptop beeped and she went to her desk, bringing it back to the bed. Spike sat back against the headboard and Willow settled herself between his legs.

“It’s Oz. Giles and the others need help. Do you mind?”

“Do what you need to do love. I’ll be here.”

Willow tapped away for a while and Spike didn’t even attempt to understand what she was doing. He focussed instead on her heat, her warm human skin. He memorised her smell - strawberries and cinnamon.

“Oh my…”

“What?”

“The children. There’s articles about the same two children every fifty years dating back to 1649.”

“So not real children then.”

“Not likely.”

There were footsteps in the hall and Willow looked up, panicked.

“Hide!” she hissed, half-shoving Spike off the bed. With preternatural speed he was under the bed before her mum had opened the door.

“Willow, I thought I made myself clear. You’re not minding me.”

“Mum…”

“I see what you’re doing. You’re challenging me. But I will not have you communicating with your cyber-coven or what have you.”

“Coven?” Willow sat up, “What happened to me being delusional and acting out?”

There was a muted growl from under the bed and Willow coughed quickly to cover it.

“Well that was before I talked in depth with Ms. Summers and her associates. It seems I’ve been rather close-minded.”

“About a lot of things,” Willow muttered, “But you believe me?”

Her mother sighed. “I believe you dear. Now all I can do is let you go with love.”

“What does that mean?” Willow pleaded as her mother walked out and locked the door behind her.

Spike popped up from under the bed. “I don’t like the sound of that Red. I think we should get you out of here.”

The door unlocked again and Willow pushed Spike towards the closet. She ran over to the door as it opened.

“Mum, we really have to talk.”

She noticed the crowd of people standing behind her mother and frowned, puzzled.

“It’s time to go. Oh, and get your coat. It’s chilly out.” Sheila Rosenberg said flatly.

“Go where?”

“I said get your coat, witch!”

Willow was aghast but slammed the door on them. Spike bounded out of the closet as the vigilantes started pounding on the door.

“We are _definitely_ getting you out of here.”

“Agreed.” Willow said, tight-lipped.

Spike wedged the door shut with her desk chair and they waited to see if it would hold.

“It won’t keep them out long, come on.”

The vampire grabbed her hand and practically dragged her to the French doors, helping her out into the yard. They edged towards the front of the house.

“Coast is clear.” He whispered, ushering her ahead.

Willow felt like her heart was pounding in her throat as they sprinted away from the angry yells of the mob. Half a block away they ran into Xander and Oz.

“Willow! Thank god you’re okay!” Xander panted, leaning forward and clutching his knees, “Hey Spike. Spike?! What the hell?”

“There’s no time to explain. My mother and some others tried to grab me but Spike got me out.”

“They took Amy to City Hall for some kind of trial.” Oz said, looking at Willow sadly.

“Where’s Buffy?”

“Gone to talk to her mum. We have to help Amy now.” Xander glared at Spike.

“Now hold up! The last place Red should be is the place that lot were trying to drag her to!” the blonde snarled.

“Spike, Amy’s my friend. I want to go, even if it’s dangerous.” She looked up at him earnestly, wanting so badly to hold his hand and tell him it would be okay.

“Besides, there’s three manly guys to look out for ya – what can go wrong?” Xander quipped.

 

The foursome started running, crossing the suburbs to the mayoral offices without another word. They barged through the external doors and found four men guarding a room.

“What’s with the grim? We’re here to join you guys.” Xander chirped.

The guys eyed them suspiciously as they approached.

“Hey,” one of them pointed, “She’s one of the damned!”

“Oh sod it.” Spike breathed, rushing forwards.

“No killing! They can’t help it!” Willow shouted as Oz, Xander and Spike wrestled with the guards. Spike obviously had the most success, but within a moment all four were laid low. The Scoobies burst into the room where Amy and an unconscious Buffy were tied to stakes surrounded by a pile of burning books. An empty stake in the middle made Willow shudder.

“Guys, the fire hose.” She hissed and stepped forward, “Alright, that’s enough! One more minute and you’ll feel my power!”

The crowd started at her with shock and horror - especially Buffy.

“Willow, what are you doing here!”

“I’m saving you by turning all these people into vermin. And fish.” She eyed one particularly frightened man and he whimpered.

Spike and Oz were standing at her shoulders, warning off anyone who looked like they might be getting too close. Meanwhile Xander used the distraction to sneak around the room and smash the glass casing of the fire hose, aiming the torrent of water at the flames licking around the girls’ feet. Suddenly the dead children appeared, looking more innocent than ever.

“But you promised.” whined Hansel.

“You have to kill the bad girls. They hurt us.”

“Burn them.”

Giles and Cordelia charged in and stopped, taking in the scene.

Joyce frowned. “Stop them!”

The pack snapped out of its reverie and advanced on Xander, who turned the hose on them. Cordy peeled off to help him while Giles started on an incantation and Spike drew Willow back against the wall, putting himself and Oz between her and the angry townsfolk. Spike fought every instinct that screamed at him to start ripping heads off and tried to limit himself to pushing them back without too much force, but it was hard.

Giles finished his chanting and threw a bottle so that it smashed in front of the silent children. Steam rose around them. Hansel and Gretel embraced and morphed into a single huge, spindly red demon.

“Okay, I think I liked the two little ones more than the one big one.” Cordelia squeaked.

The people had stopped fighting them, instead staring at the monster they’d felt sorry for. As one they turned and ran out screaming, leaving Buffy’s mother watching in horror.

“Protect us! Kill the bad girls!”

Buffy snorted. “You know what? Not as convincing in that outfit.”

The demon roared and came at her. She struggled against the rope but the stake gave first, its weight forcing her forwards. Unable to stop, the demon plunged onto the point neck first, quivering horribly as it perished.

“Did I get it?”

“Oh Buffy!” Joyce cried as she rushed over and struggled with the rope. Giles took a shard of glass from the bottle and helped cut the Slayer free.

“God I’m sorry, I’m so so sorry.”

“It’s okay Mum, you couldn’t help it. They had you enchanted.” Buffy slid out from under the stake, shaking out her limbs as the blood returned.

“Good work gang! Saved the day again.” Xander gave two thumbs up as they all drifted together.

“Can I ask what Blondie is doing here?” Cordelia snarked.

“Yes, that would be a good question.” Giles narrowed his gaze at the vampire.

“Spike didn’t leave town after the…incident at the factory.” Willow looked guilty.

“He was there with Angel on the bluff Christmas morning.” Buffy added.

“And he saved me from my mum and the rampaging villagers tonight.”

“Admirable acts yes, but why? Why do you care what happens to Angel or Willow?”

Spike scoffed. “Look, I don’t have to explain myself to you Watcher! You’re not my teacher.”

“Spike just wanted someone to talk to about things and we know each other a little – like I’ve been telling you for weeks,” Willow pointed out, “We’re sort of friends.”

Spike sniggered and she shot him a look, but luckily no one noticed.

“You cannot be friends with a soulless demon Willow. It’s too dangerous.”

“I think I can be friends with whoever I want. I can look after myself.” She said angrily.

“Giles,” Buffy stepped forward, “Let it go.”

“Oh I vote no to letting it go. Will, he’s evil.” Xander interrupted.

“And a total fashion victim.” Cordy shook her head.

“He’s not some mindless killer guys! Vampires have feelings too.”

Spike felt an unnatural warmth watching Willow defend him, but as the argument continued he got tired of being talked about like he wasn’t in the room.

“Look, Willow is in no danger from me, and I don’t care if you choose not to believe that, because all that matters is she knows it. We’re mates. We’ve been hanging out since the factory and I’ve never laid a hand on her. While you lot were pussyfooting around Angelus, Red and I got close, and you can’t change that no matter how much you yell. So if you’ll excuse us, I’m going to take her home.”

He offered her his leather-clad arm and scowled at the silent circle before stalking off.

“That was a good speech.”

“You’ll probably still cop it from them tomorrow. Sorry to make things difficult pet.”

“Hey, I can probably milk the ‘my mum tried to burn me at the stake’ thing for a while, keep them quiet. At least now we don’t have to be so careful about them seeing us together.”

He smiled. “You’re right. I’m glad you’re okay.”

“Me too. About you.”

Spike kissed her head and hurried her home out of the cold.

*****

Willow bounced out of the school and hugged Spike quickly.

“Evening pet. You seem chipper.”

“I’m with you.”

“Your friends weren’t too hard on you?”

“Nah, I think Buffy said something about letting us be. You know how she gets all formidable.”

“Does this mean we can actually go out in public? Have a real date?”

Willow looked surprised. “Uh yeah, sure.  Do vampires date?”

“We tend to woo our lovers a little differently – more violence. Didn’t think you’d appreciate a fresh heart or a demon’s head.”

“Ugh! No thanks!”

“Then how about ice cream?” he grinned.

“Much better.”

They walked through town not touching, just in case. Willow chattered about her day and Spike drank her in. She was sort of endearing in those terrible outfits, but hopefully she’d grow out of the need for fluffiness. They ordered two cones and he paid, and she didn’t ask where the money came from. He led her outside and they sat on a bench with their scoops.

“So tomorrow we’re clearing out a nest in the caves. Could be fun?”

“No offense love, but I’m not gonna start fighting side by side with the do-gooders. Last night was about protecting you.”

Willow giggled.

“What?”

“You’ve got ice cream on your nose.” She reached over and scraped it off, licking her finger clean.

He caught her hand and brought it to his lips, kissing her wrist. His eyes never left hers as he kissed each fingertip, his sky blue orbs burning like cold fire.

“We should be careful.” Willow panted, feeling her cheeks flush as Spike’s kisses tickled her skin.

“We should.”

He let go and went back to his ice cream, snickering at her obvious distraction.

“So what do you do, you know, in the day?” Willow asked.

“Sleep, mostly. Read a little. Play the dusty old piano.”

“You play?” she lit up.

“A bit. My mum insisted on music lessons. I was alright with the piano but violin was a tad much.”

“I used to be in the school band.”

“What happened?”

“I realised I have a crippling fear of public performance.”

 

Spike walked her home and stopped by the gate.

“Think it’s best if your mum doesn’t see me pet. Raise some awkward questions.”

“Oh we’re not talking about the whole witch burning thing. If anything she’d be more forgiving because of all the guilt.”

“Still. I’ll see you tomorrow night, alright love?”

He kissed her, another one of those melting kisses that made her feel like her skin was the only thing holding her together.

“Well, um, bye.”

Willow leaned against the fence as Spike sauntered off, whistling an old tune.


	4. Chapter 4

Willow glanced anxiously at the library clock. It was already after dark and she was still stuck listening to Buffy complain about the Council firing Giles. She felt guilty for wanting to get out of there. _It was a pretty big blow, with the horrible test thing and the almost dying. Is it bad if I can’t concentrate on what Buffy’s saying?_

“I mean who do the Council think they are?”

“Yeah. They don’t have to face the Hellmouthy stuff on a day to day like you and Giles.”

“I know. When was the last time they actually _fought_ a vamp by themselves?”

Willow glanced up and jumped. Spike was standing outside the library doors grinning and pointing to his watch hand.

“I bet never.” She started gathering her books.

Buffy looked disappointed. “You gotta go?”

“Big studying to be done. See you tomorrow?”

“Okay.”

 

“Impatient much?” Willow nudged Spike as they headed for her place.

“Did I pull you away from some imminent crisis?”

“No.”

“Then the Slayer can wait. I only get to see you after sundown.”

Willow blushed. “So what are we doing tonight?”

“Oh I’ve got plans.” Spike curled his tongue over his teeth.

“Evil plans?” Willow stopped, eyes huge with worry.

The vampire looked upset. “Of course not! Love, I thought it was pretty clear I’m not gonna-”

Spike was cut off by Willow’s giggles.

“Haha, very funny.”

They started walking again, arms swinging in time.

“So where _are_ we going?”

“Now who’s impatient?” he teased.

 

Spike followed Willow into her room like it was the most natural thing in the world and started going through her closet.

“Uh...Spike?”

“Hmm?”

“Whatcha doing?”

“We are going dancing. And not at that kiddy bar, a proper club.”

Willow clapped giddily. “Fun! But what does that have to do with my wardrobe?”

“I’m picking something nice.”

She noticed he wasn’t wearing his usual red shirt under the duster. Tonight it was a deep blue that matched his eyes and looked soft and expensive. She wanted to bury her face in it. _Snap out of it!_

“Here we are!”

Spike pulled out a dress and offered it to Willow. It was black, short and long-sleeved. The neck was straight across her shoulders, exposing nothing of her chest, but the back scooped down low to her hips.

“Spike,” she made a face, “The only reason I have that is because we had to go to my Gram’s funeral and it was the last black dress at the store. I can’t wear that.”

“Why not? It’s sexy. You’re sexy. I see no problem.”

“I’m not sexy.” She protested quietly.

Spike forced her to meet his eyes. The pale blue orbs were fixed on her, gliding from head to toe.

“Yeah, you are. Now put the dress on.”

Willow huffed and blushed but obliging went to the bathroom and changed. She ran a brush through her hair, and on a whim pulled out the eyeliner she’d borrowed from Buffy for Halloween...

 

Spike had to almost snap his neck to keep from gaping when Willow returned. She filled out the dress fantastically, and her eyes were dark and smoky. She’d even tinted her lips a little, and the perfect pale red made him stifle a groan.

“Is it okay?” she asked, looking herself over.

“Love, if I hadn’t already promised to take you out I’d insist we stay in.”

Willow looked confused and Spike nodded towards the bed.

“Oh! Oh.”

She blushed happily and picked some shoes, black heels that had a strap around her ankle.

“Ready to go?”

“Lead the way Prince Charming.”

*****

Spike was not wrong. _This club is nothing like the Bronze_. The crowd were older, and she suspected at least half were vamps. The bouncer had suspicious bulges under his jacket that might have been extra arms, and he didn’t ask for ID as he waved them in.

“Uh, Spike?”

“Yes love?”

“Is this a demon bar?”

He laughed quietly. “No, pet. It’s actually for humans, but the owner is acquainted with Sunnydale’s dark underground. He’s accepting of the more discreet demons, and we like the vibe. Bit more entertaining than Willy’s.”

The bar stretched all along one wall. The other three were lined with booths, like a diner but in soft crimson velvet and purple suede instead of tacky vinyl. There was no stage, just a huge open dance floor that was already crowded. The whole place was decked out in leather and wrought iron, black curtains on the walls and dark wood beneath their feet.

“I can see the appeal.” She said. The music was loud enough she had to lean right in to do it, and Willow thought she felt the vampire shiver.

“Want to dance?”

She glanced at the floor. No wonder they didn’t have a stage – it was there, filled with people and vamps putting on a show. She shook her head quickly.

“I’m not ready for that. Maybe a drink first?”

He steered her to the bar and shouted something before leading her to a vacant couch, flinging his duster across the table. She shuffled in close to him nervously as other vamps eyed the couple. A waiter appeared with their drinks. Spike took his whiskey without looking, checking out the other bar patrons. Willow looked at her drink with trepidation.

“What is it?”

“Some kind of cocktail. I picked the one that reminded me of your scent.”

“It’s very red!”

The glass was practically glowing. Willow eyed it warily as she took a sip, but her expression soon turned to one of delight.

“It’s red apple, an-and vanilla and cinnamon!”

“You like it?”

She nodded and took another sip.

 

Two cocktails later, Willow was feeling warm and gooey. Not tipsy, like that Christmas she went to see Xander and they snuck some of his dad’s port. She felt sober, just a little more comfortable with the club and the dress and the music and Spike’s hand on her thigh. She stood and took his hand.

“Where are we going, love?”

“Thought you wanted to dance?”

Spike bit his lip and followed her silently onto the floor. The song was slow, with a dirty beat that was filling the room with an overwhelming smell of arousal. He sniffed carefully as Willow drew him close and realised she was feeling it too. He put his hands on her hips and swayed, leaning until their foreheads touched.

Willow felt light-headed as Spike’s leathery tobacco and whiskey smell surrounded her. She could feel the music pounding in her veins, and she let her body go where it wanted, safe in Spike’s arms. His hands felt huge against the small of her back, his nose tickling her neck. She tilted her hips against his, grinding against his jeans as she rocked to the music.

Spike hissed and captured her lips, smearing the lipstick as he devoured her. Willow held onto his shoulders until her hands ached, letting him keep up the rhythm as she gave herself over to the kiss.

“Time to go, love, before someone tries to steal you away.”

“As if.” She rolled her eyes.

Spike drew in closer. “Alright then. Time to go, because I can’t do what I want to you on this dance floor.”

Willow let him drag her away, giggling as he picked up the pace. They got to his car and Spike slammed her against the metal, one hand firm on her cheek as the other kneaded her ass and his tongue attacked her mouth.

“Spike, Spike I’m still not ready for that...”

“Relax, pet. Trust me.”

He got the car door open and slid into the back seat, motioning for her to follow. Willow pulled the door shut behind her and faced him nervously, still panting a little from the kiss. Spike didn’t give her time to recover. He ravaged her neck with love bites and kisses as his fingers curled around her knees. The vamp stroked her nipples through her dress and Willow shuddered as if she’d been shocked. Spike ran his fingers up and down her thighs, sliding under the hem of her dress as she wrapped her fingers through his curls and kissed him harder. He pushed his hands higher, casually sweeping over her crotch with light, fast moves she barely felt. He pushed her underwear to one side and wormed one finger between her folds, tickling her swollen nub.

“God! Spike!”

Willow dug her hands into the car seat as Spike flicked and twisted and rubbed, teasing her to the brink and then pausing and then starting again. He kept up the spine-tingling kissing until Willow’s face was almost as red as her hair and she was shrieking for release.

“What’s the magic word?”

“Please! Oh please Spike, please!”

He pushed on her button and she screamed, arching up into his touch.

 

When her cries had died to a slight whimper and she seemed to have regained some control of her limbs, Spike kissed her gently.

“Was that okay?”

She nodded sleepily. “That was the best.”

Her hand whipped out and hit him in the chest.

“Hey!”

“Don’t be such a tease.”

He chuckled. “I can’t promise that. You’re so cute when you’re mad.”

*****

Willow glanced at Buffy worriedly. “And if it opens?”

“Do you remember the demon that almost got out the night I died? Well it’ll be the first to come out, and Giles says it won’t be the worst by a long shot. The world will be overrun with demons if we don’t stop it.”

Willow tried to keep the panic from her voice. “Do we know when this is supposed to happen?”

Buffy shrugged. “Giles is trying to narrow it down. If you’re up for it, we’re heading into deep research mode.”

“I’d be offended if you haven’t already counted me in. Oh, I can ask Spike if he knows anything about the wacky lady demons.”

Buffy grimaced. “As much as the idea of Spike helping makes me want to laugh, it’s not a bad idea. At this stage we need all the help we can get.”

 

Willow looked over her shoulder at Oz. The werewolf was growling, hanging onto the book cage bars watching the girls read.

“He’s cranky tonight.”

“Is it weird for you? Now that you’re not together, having Oz around?”

Willow frowned sadly. “No. I mean I did the wrong thing and I think I loved Oz, but I just want to be his friend. I think I can be a better friend to him than a girlfriend. I still care about him. I want his wolfy nights to go smoothly.”

Buffy held up her tome and read aloud. “Sisterhood of Jhe. Race of female demons, fierce warriors…ew, celebrate victory in battle by eating their foes. Major ick.”

The library doors opened quietly as Spike entered, looking a little nervous about being on Scooby territory.

“Spike! I wasn’t sure you’d come.” Willow bounded up.

“Yeah well I thought if something was going down I wanted to get in on the action.”

“Spike.” Buffy said, almost friendly.

“Slayer.”

Willow tugged him to the table and sat down again. “So Buffy just found some information about the Sisterhood of Jhe, but we were wondering if you knew anything about them.”

“The Jhe bints? Mad as mice the whole lot of them. A fella stays out of their way unless he wants to get eaten.”

“But why do they want to open the Hellmouth? And why now? And how can we stop them?” Buffy pushed.

“Why does any women ever do anything? Beats me love. They have their own beliefs. As for stopping them, if you didn’t clear out that nest we got little chance of stopping the spell. Best to focus on closing the Hellmouth once they’ve opened it. The Sisterhood don’t have many weaknesses.”

Giles came out of his office with a heavy-looking leather bag. He drew up short when he saw Spike.

“Anything useful in the books?”

“Not wildly. Spike here says the Sisterhood is basically unstoppable.”

“We still have the books of Pherion to go through.” Willow added.

Buffy sighed. “We don’t turn up something soon, I’m gonna hit the streets. Maybe check out Willy’s.”

“Where are you going?” Willow asked.

“To try and contact the spirit guides. They exist out of time, but have knowledge of the future.”

“Spirit guides? Don’t waste your time,” Spike scoffed, “They never help. Some nonsense ‘bout bringing chaos down on the living earth.”

“Well what do you suggest?” Giles snapped.

“Let the Slayer go ask around, see if we can get a date and time. You and Red can get witchy and voodoo the portal shut when they open it.”

“It might be our only chance.” Buffy shrugged.

“Alright. Just be careful.”

 

Willow clutched her bag of ingredients and waved to the magic shop owner.

“Thank you. Sorry to wake you, emergency.”

“No problem.”

“Will!” Willow and Spike turned to see Xander hurrying down the street towards them.

“Xander, what are you doing here?”

“Nothing. Certainly not crime,” he glanced at the vampire, “Wh-what about you?”

“I-I needed supplies for a protection spell. Buffy called from Willy the Snitch’s – it’s happening tonight.”

“And that thing that’s happening would be…?”

Spike put a hand on her elbow. “We should get back pet. The Watcher will need this stuff.”

Willow nodded and grabbed Xander in a tight hug. “Love you.”

They turned away, heading back to the school.

“Bit dramatic love. You so convinced we’re not gonna make it?” Spike joked.

“It seems pretty likely.”

“Hey now,” the blonde stopped and tilted her chin up, “You gotta have more faith in yourself. You’re right brave, and clever. We’ll get through this little hiccup.”

“Oh Spike!” she sobbed, pressing herself against him, hands clenched in his duster.

The vamp stroked her hair as she cried, letting her get it out. Eventually she sniffed and wiped her eyes.

“Come on.”

 

Spike led her away from the school, out into the richer suburbs.

“Where are we going? Giles needs this stuff for the spell.”

“We got a couple hours til sunrise yet. It’s not even midnight. I wanna show you my place.”

“Oh.”

They came to a big house, not quite a mansion, completely rundown and overgrown with ivy. Spike lifted her over the rusted ruins of the gate and down a path covered with grass.

“It doesn’t look like much, but wait until you see inside.”

He almost sounded worried, and she slipped her hand in his. “I like it already.”

He smiled and opened the front door. The hallway was bare and dusty. A living room opened off to the left, its furniture covered in faded sheets. Stairs led up but Spike ignored them, leading her past other doors to one at the end of the passage.

“Wow.”

It was a library, with dark wood shelves lining three walls and a huge window seat that looked out onto the chaotic remains of a garden. The floor boards were a matching wood with a large red rug, and soft light shone from the antique lamps by the door. But there was a massive bed in the middle of the room that must have been Spike’s addition, the sheets a soft golden ivory. Books were heaped up around it on the floor.

“It’s not much, but it’s home.”

“It’s wonderful.” Willow muttered, awed by the age of the books as she caressed their spines.

“Pales in comparison to you.”

She hadn’t heard him come up behind her, and the low tones startled her a little. The redhead turned and found herself very close to the vampire. Spike was looking at her with a hunger she hadn’t seen before, not even on Oz when he was wolfy. It was so intense it made her skin hurt, but she didn’t look away. Tonight was not a night to be shy, cute Willow.

“We could all die before sunrise,” she whispered, “It’s not fair. We haven’t had enough time.”

“Never enough, love.”

“I need you Spike.”

She reached out at the same moment as him and they clashed together, lips meeting with a desperation born from the scent of death hanging heavy around their heads. Spike lifted her by the waist and carried Willow to the bed, never once letting up in his kisses as they peppered her face and neck. He unzipped her jacket and slid it down her arms, his own duster tossed aside as Willow clung to him. They both kicked off their shoes and Spike rolled over so that the teenager was on top.

“You sure about this, love?”

“I want this. I want you, Spike.”

He groaned and sat up to kiss her again, nipping at her lower lip gently as his hands roamed over her hips. Willow leaned back and peeled his shirt off, marvelling at the icy white skin, the sharp angles, the firm muscles. She let Spike push her shockingly pink tee up and helped him get it over her head.

“Those for me love?” he raised a scarred brow at her white lace bra that was both innocent and encouraging.

She blushed and tried to cross her arms over her chest but he caught her elbows and pulled her closer.

“You’re beautiful.” He kissed her nose, feeling the warmth from her red cheeks.

“We don’t have much time.” She said sadly.

“We’ll make it Red. Just relax.”

 

He rolled them back over and started feasting on her breasts, mouthing the fabric hiding them and stroking her sides. Spike reached under Willow and unclipped it, finally touching the flesh unhindered. Willow gasped as his tongue flicked across her stiff nipples and lovingly worked its way along the undersides of her soft mounds. She felt all the heat draining from her limbs and centring itself between her thighs, heat that promised to burn her unless something relieved the pressure.

“Spike...please.”

He undid the zip on her pants slowly – too slowly, eyes never leaving hers as she squirmed. He drew them down snowy white legs and then kissed his way back up, starting at her toes and finishing at the crease of her hip. Willow bucked up with a muffled squeal as his cold tongue ran itself over the softest part of her thigh, his strong fingers holding her tight. Spike swept in higher, parting her folds with that cold touch that did nothing to stop the fire. In fact, it only got worse as he licked and sucked and flicked his tongue across her clit. He used every part of his mouth in new and interesting ways that Willow was definitely going to ask about later, scorching her nerves until she was one glowing ache, until the tension was unbearable and beautiful and Willow fell apart with a strangled scream. The heat died away as she fought to catch her breath, still shaking. Spike crawled up and kissed her again, those kisses that made her want to float away.

“This will hurt a bit love. You sure you want to?”

She nodded and clutched at his shoulders, kissing the vampire’s throat. He growled and slid into her a bit faster than he’d intended. Willow gasped and Spike stopped himself, hovering as he gradually pushed further in. There was a rush of scent, the heavy cinnamon and magic-rich smell of Willow’s blood. It almost made Spike forget what he was doing, until Willow’s tiny feet tapping at the back of his legs reminded him. He thrust all the way in and moaned at the hot, tight muscles squeezing him. It had been so long since he had been with a human, and Willow’s sharp pants and racing heart made him wonder why he’d waited so long.

“You okay?”

“Yes, yes. More.”

He slowly drew back, hissing as Willow gripped his shoulders tighter, and swung forwards again quickly. Willow cried out and he did it again. The girl angled her hips up to meet his next thrust and Spike decided to stop being so careful, setting up a steady pace as he moved within her. Willow was squeaking and digging her nails into his back, and Spike groaned as he drove himself into her deeper and deeper, hands tight on her thighs.  Willow slammed up to meet him, hard enough to bruise a human but Spike barely felt it as he slid a hand up to her face and pulled her in for another kiss. Willow came with a yell and the vice of her quim forced Spike over the edge. He vamped out with a roar as he emptied himself in a few hard thrusts.

 

Spike sighed happily and looked down at Willow, to find her looking at him strangely. He frowned and realised he was in game face. His human visage melted back as he frowned worriedly.

“You alright love? I didn’t hurt you too badly?”

“I’m fine – more than fine, I mean – just...I wasn’t expecting the face.”

He rolled off her and stared at the ceiling, a vacant look replacing the worry. “Sorry to remind you who you really took into your bed, pet.”

Willow felt the bitterness in his voice as a physical pain. She moved up so she could see his face.

“Spike, that was amazing. You were so gentle with me, and you made me feel so good, and you always do. I know you’re a vampire. I couldn’t forget if I tried. I was just surprised, that’s all.”

“I guess.”

“Spike, I think I love you.”

His eyes snapped to hers, piercing her hopeful look as he processed it.

“Don’t fool with me love, I’ve been hurt by those words a thousand times.”

“I really do Spike. I love you. You make me feel safe and beautiful and like the woman I could be. And it’s fine if you’re still not over Dru, I mean you were together for a century so I know it might take you a while, but I just wanted to say it. In case we die.”

Spike kissed her tears away as they crept down her cheeks.

“We’ll make it. Trust me.”

Willow kissed him again, languorously, passionately. “I do.”

*****

Willow bounced back into the library, her cheery smile at odds with the sinister atmosphere. Giles had moved the study table and painted a large black circle on the floor with other circles and lines overlapping in different directions. Candles marked the intersections and more lined the room. Giles was scurrying around lighting them while reciting something from a book.

“Looks like a right party in here.” Spike raised his eyebrows.

“Oh, hello. Willow would you help me with the candles?”

“Sure.” she caught the lighter he threw and started on the ones outside the circle. She glanced at the empty book cage.

“Where’s Oz?”

“I moved him to the basement. It will be safer for everyone if he’s not around when uh, when...well.”

Spike leant down and used a candle to light his cigarette. Giles shot him a look but the vampire just grinned.

“Sounds like fun. Where are the rest of the gang?”

As if on cue Buffy and Angel came in, holding hands tightly. Angel stopped when he saw Spike.

“Evening gov.” The blonde winked.

Angel looked incredibly uncomfortable. “Spike. I...”

“See you didn’t fry yourself. Shame.”

The older vamp relaxed back into their usual routine. “Sorry to disappoint. It’s good of you to help.”

“Way I see it? Hellmouth opens means more beasties and more competition for a feed. I don’t like to share.”

“I remember.” Angel’s eyes twinkled.

Faith sauntered in and broke the rising tension. “What’s the sitch?”

“We are just about ready to start.” Giles looked around, checking his candles.

“Let’s do this.” The dark Slayer rolled her head with a loud click, shaking out her hands.

From behind them there was a terrific grating sound. The lights went out, leaving them with only the candles as a fierce wind swept through the room, rattling the doors. The shelves started shaking as the floor pitched and cracked, a horrible squeal escaping as a gap opened in Giles’ circle.

“Get back!” Buffy yelled.

Spike grabbed a stunned Willow by the elbow and dragged her to the doors, placing himself between the ever-widening hole and the redhead.

“Okay, afraid now.” She muttered.

He reached back and squeezed her hand quickly before facing the emerging monster. It was exactly as before: slimy, green tentacles and more heads than it really needed, only this time it kept coming. The demon slid out and up until it loomed over the group.

Giles’ whisper was drowned out by its shrieking. “My god. It’s grown.”

The library flashed with energy bolts like lightning and the wind continually rose and fell in waves. The beast seemed to consider them for a second before screaming. Willow clapped her hands over her ears as it came at them, Scoobies running to meet the various heads. Giles fell back beside her, chanting the binding spell while the Slayers and vamps hacked at limbs that flailed out to pummel them. Buffy was thrown through the library doors and recovered, racing back to help Faith attack its core. Spike was laughing with absolute glee as he twirled a battle axe, slicing the tentacles that reached for him.

Willow was bowled over from behind as one of the Sisterhood burst into the library. Giles pulled her away, still chanting.

“Buffy! Behind you!” Willow cried.

The demon rounded on her and Giles, and Spike stopped in the middle of his slashing.

“Hey! They’re not yours.”

He leapt across the room and started laying into her, ducking a bad punch and knocking her out flat before bringing his axe down on her neck. Spike stood, panting.

“You okay love?”

Willow looked at him, covered in gore and leaning on the axe above his kill. She nodded, wide-eyed. Spike winked and jumped back into the fray as Giles finished his incantation and picked up an axe of his own.

“Now, Buffy!”

As one they attacked, each chopping their way closer to the terrifying head that peered through the Hellmouth. The creature screamed again and thrashed its arms, knocking Angel and Buffy aside. Giles barrelled forward and plunged the spike of his weapon deep into the main mouth, piercing the demon’s throat. It shuddered and fell, retreating into the abyss until only a few arms lay still on the surface.

The wind died abruptly and made their heavy breaths too loud in the sudden quiet. Giles dropped his axe and collapsed onto his knees.

“Buffy?”

“I’m alright. Broken arm maybe.” She winced as she picked herself up.

“Woo! What a blast!” Faith did a little dance, swinging her sword excitedly.

“Angel?” Buffy’s voice was small as she hurried to where he still lay prone by Giles’ office.

Spike frowned and joined her. “Oi, ponce. Fight’s done. You can stop faking now.”

“Angel?” Buffy shook him by the shoulder, becoming more frantic. Laying there Angel looked as dead as he was.

“He’s not dusty, so that’s good, right?” Willow whispered to Spike as she came up behind them.

“He’ll be fine. Must have gotten dinged on the head pretty badly. Don’t fret Slayer, he’ll survive.”

“You all did very well,” Giles groaned, pulling himself up, “But school is in a few hours, so I suggest you go home and get some rest.”

“God Giles, we save the world again and all you can think about is school?” Faith snorted.

“Come on love, I’ll take you home.” Spike put a hand on Willow’s shoulder.

 

He guided her out through the wrecked halls. Willow shook her head.

“How is Giles gonna get this cleaned up before school starts? We should stay and help.”

“You’re about dead on your feet. I’m getting you home safe.”

He lifted her up into his arms and walked quicker, rocking her gently as he glanced at the barely visible sunrise.

“You don’t have to carry me, you must be tired from the fight.”

“That? That was nothin’ love. Bit of fun, that’s all.”

“You were really brave. Thank you, for helping.”

He kissed her forehead. “My pleasure.”

He snuck her around to her French doors and laid her under the covers. He stripped off his boots and shirts and snuggled in next to the sleepy redhead.

“Will you stay?”

“Have to, love – it’s getting crispy outside. Get some rest.”

“This night was perfect.” She grinned, nuzzling into his bare chest.

“Yes.”


	5. Chapter 5

“I don’t like it.” Xander said around a mouthful of chocolate.

“None of us do.” Giles sighed.

“Guys, I told you. We can’t lock Willow away and refuse to let her see him.”

“You could make sure there’s no him to see.” Xander retorted.

Buffy gave him a stern look. “I can’t do that to Will. She’d hate me.”

“Even if it’s for her own good? Come on Buffy, you know Willow. She thinks she can handle Spike but what if she’s wrong?”

“I don’t know, okay Xander!”

“Not to mention all the innocents he’s feeding on. Don’t they deserve your protection?”

“Xander that’s enough.” Giles said quietly.

“Yeah, I guess it is.” The boy grabbed his bag and stormed out.

“I’m sorry Giles. I just can’t take someone away from Willow. You know how her parents are...”

“Yes. The unfortunate attempted witch burning said something of their character.” The librarian adjusted his glasses.

“And she lost Oz and things are awkward between her and Xander. I think if Spike helps he can stay.”

“But you cannot forget that he doesn’t have a soul Buffy. He is a master vampire and if you have the opportunity you should slay him.”

“No. Giles, we’ve been very clear over the years that vampires and demons are slayable and humans aren’t. But I’ve seen some soulless human beings that deserved to die and demons that just wanted to live their lives peacefully. The world isn’t black and white. You should know that better than anyone.”

“ Yes, I suppose. The Council is very strict about your duties, but since I am no longer in their employ, I’m not terribly concerned if you make your own interpretations.”

“Thanks Giles.” Buffy kissed his cheek. Giles blushed and fiddled with his glasses for a minute before becoming serious again.

“But remember that Spike is probably killing, Buffy.”

The little blonde didn’t say anything, just sank into a chair. “I know. What can I do?”

“I don’t know. Give him an ultimatum?”

“Behave or else?  I doubt that would work,” She scoffed, then sat up quickly, “I think I have a compromise.”

 

 “Spike. Just the demon I was looking for.”

“Slayer,” he exhaled a plume of smoke through taut lips, “What did I do to deserve a visit?”

The blonde folded her arms. “I don’t like you.”

He clutched his breast melodramatically. “Crush a man’s heart, Slayer!”

“But Willow seems fond of you for some weird Willowy reason, and you’ve been kinda helpful lately. I don’t mind you being in her life quite as much as I did before.”

“Thanks for the vote of confidence pet.”

“However – and this is a big however – I can’t just let a vamp walk around feeding because he’s a friend of a friend. We’re gonna make a deal, Spike. You can stay in Sunnydale, you can have the Slayer seal of approval, you can be stake-free and all you have to do is promise to behave.”

He snorted. “Yeeeaaah. I’m not one for discipline, love.”

“Duh! Tell me something I don’t know. As much as it pains me to say it, I’ll give you a pass so long as you only drink. No killing. No draining, no maiming, no torture, no other gross demony stuff.”

Spike considered her tight-lipped expression. “You hate this.”

“Letting you run around biting members of the populace? It’s not exactly the perfect plan, but I think Willow needs all the emotional support she can get.”

 _She really does love Red. Can’t blame her_. “Done.”

“What?”

“Done. That’s what you wanted to hear, yeah?”

Buffy frowned. “I guess I wasn’t expecting it to be so easy.”

“I like to keep you on your toes.” Spike tossed his cigarette aside, ambling away with a whistle.

*****

Willow pawed through the piles and piles of documents on the table, unable to concentrate on any one for more than a few minutes. Xander grabbed a handful and skimmed through the titles.

“Harvard, Yale, Oxford...some German institute whose name I won’t even attempt. Anyone else intimidated?”

He sat back, arm along the couch nonchalantly as he looked at Buffy for support.

“I’m so overwhelmed! I-I got in. To actual colleges. And, a-and they’re wooing me! They’re pitching woo!”

Buffy smiled. “The wooing stage is always fun.”

Willow’s own grin faded. “But it’s weird. Now, rejection I can handle ‘cause of the years of training, but this...”

“Well I think it’s great. Early admission. Now the only thing standing between you and a brilliant future is Mrs Taggart’s chemistry test.”

“Oh, chemistry’s not so bad. Like witchcraft without the newt. Did you get any time to study?” Willow frowned, her moment of triumph forgotten.

“Apocalypse, remember? I did some.” Buffy shouldered her bag as the bell rang.

“Let us pray.” Xander held up his hands in a pleading gesture as they headed for class.

 

Buffy tried to concentrate on her test, she really did. But she just wanted to keep talking about Faith and how awesome it was to slay with someone.

“So we’re down there, in the sewers, and Faith’s got three of them on her at once-”

“Hey, whoa! Can we resume Buffy’s ‘Ode to Faith’ later, like when I’m not actively multiple-choicing?” Xander protested.

Buffy looked to Willow for support, but she was buried in her test paper. Buffy turned around with a sigh, tapping her pencil against the desk as she looked at her answer sheet. But it was just columns of dizzying letters, and she couldn’t settle. It was like since the night before with Faith, she had too much energy, like she was buzzed up on way too much caffeine. She thought about the way Faith’s arms looked as she tossed vamps aside, the way she smirked without realising as she staked them, the sweat glistening over her as Faith turned and kicked and lunged. _I hope I look that good when I’m kicking ass_.

There was a rap at the window and everyone looked up. Faith lifted the sash and leaned inside.

“Hey girlfriend. Bad time?”

With her tight shirt and bright crimson lips, the brunette Slayer was way distracting the male half of the class. She cleaned off the window with her sleeve and used her breath to fog it up, tracing a heart on the pane. She raised her brows at Buffy. The blonde squirmed in her seat before bounding out, climbing through the window.

“What’s up?”

“Vampires. Found a nest.”

“Has potential.” Buffy smiled slowly.

“I thought so.” Faith gave her a smirk.

Buffy felt a strange excitement, but she chalked it up to imminent Slaying and hurried along.

 

“Oh man that was awesome! The way you backhanded that vamp into my stake?” Faith laughed.

“What about when you had like five of them come at you and try to back you into that corner? You were amazing.” Buffy grinned.

Faith reached out and brushed her face softly. “You got a little vamp on you.”

“Oh. Thanks.” Buffy blushed.

Faith drew her hand back and Buffy took an extra step so that they were walking a little further apart.

“So what now?”

“I’m feeling the buzz, you know? Like I need to keep moving. You wanna go dancing?”

“Could be fun,” Buffy looked down at her outfit, “I might need to go home and change first though.”

“Alright, meet you at the Bronze at like, eight?”

“Deal.”

 

Buffy walked into the Bronze, Slayer sight scanning the crowd. She listened for Faith’s signature laugh. The place was still pretty empty so close to opening time, and it shouldn’t be hard to find the other girl. A curious tug in her core made her look up, and sure enough there was Faith leaning over the balcony. _Why did I even bother looking with my other senses?_ Buffy scolded herself as she climbed the stairs.

“Hey girlfriend. Look, we match.” Faith smiled, nodding at their clothes.

Both Slayers were in tight singlets and pants, leaving their strong arms bare. Buffy shrugged.

“Just lucky I guess.”

“Well it looks good on you.”

“Thanks.” She rushed.

“Ready to dance?”

Buffy eyed the empty floor. “No one else is.”

“So?” Faith’s eyes dared her on.

The brunette offered her hand and Buffy took it, letting Faith lead her down into the middle of the floor. A heavy techno beat started, something she’d heard on the radio the other day. It felt good. They started to move, gyrating with their whole bodies, heads flipping back and forth. It reminded her of the Slaying, how it felt for every part of her to move in sync. She couldn’t help but notice the way Faith’s hands roamed over herself as she danced, fingers sliding against sweat-slicked dark skin. It was all she could see now, those sharp slow roaming fingers and the blackness around them as they swayed.

*****

Spike was equally impressed by the pile of acceptance letters, flipping through them as the couple lay on Willow’s bed.

“This is great love. Give you a chance to get out of Sunnyhell and use your brain for good.”

“Yeah, it’s amazing. I never expected to get in so many places.”

“You’re my clever Willow – of course you did.” He kissed her nose.

Willow giggled, but her face fell. “Do you think I can go though? I mean, shouldn’t I stay and help Buffy? Saving the world on a regular basis is kinda more important than Advanced Latin or Computer Engineering.”

“Red, the Slayer has a whole team of old blokes watchin’ out for her. She’s got the whelp and the librarian and Peaches and her mum and Faith. She’ll be fine. Besides, you can’t waste your smarts for someone with a short expiration date.”

“Spike!” Willow sat up, “That’s a horrible thing to say!”

“Well I’m sorry poppet but it’s true. Slayers don’t usually last this long. You have to face the fact Buffy might not be around one day soon.”

Willow still looked hurt and upset, but she was calm enough to lie back down – mostly because Spike had no trace of contempt or malice in his face. _He’s not saying it to be nasty. And he has a point, you just don’t have to like it_.

“Spike, do you notice anything...odd about Buffy and Faith?”

“Beyond the supernatural strength and speed, the extensive weapons training and the terrible English?”

“Just, Buffy won’t stop going on about their Slaying lately, and today Faith showed up during our chem test and Buffy just bailed.”

“It’s a predator thing, Red.”

The teenager wrinkled up her nose. “A predator thing?”

“Two fighters, running together. It stirs up feelings between them.”

“What kind of feelings?”

Spike eyed her and waggled his eyebrows.

“Ugh! No, Buffy would never have those feelings for Faith. She has Angel.”

“Who is a neutered puppy compared to Faith. Willow, when you’ve fought and killed beside someone, shared death and blood and carnage, it can’t compare to that prissy hearts and flowers love.”

Willow looked away. “Oh. Like you and Drusilla.”

Spike stopped reading and focussed on the redhead, though she avoided his gaze.

“It didn’t start that way, but yeah, it was a big part of it.”

Willow got up and went to her desk, opening her laptop. Spike rolled his eyes and stood behind her, leaning down to wrap his arms around her waist.

“Love, you’re not competing with Dru. She was around for a long time, and we shared stuff that would turn your stomach, but that’s over. You’re Spike’s girl now.”

“Even if all we have is prissy hearts and flowers love?” she sniffed.

Spike squatted on his heels and forced her to turn in her chair. “We don’t have prissy hearts and flowers love. You’re like a fire in my dead veins, warming me back to life. You’re my sweet Red, and I love you passionately.”

“You do?” she whispered.

Spike seized her mouth in a kiss. The girl wrapped herself around his torso eagerly and let him carry her back to bed, stripping off Spike’s tee. He fumbled with her skirt for a second and gave up, pulling off her underwear as she undid his jeans. Spike slid into her with a groan that was muffled by Willow’s, freezing for a moment before he started a furious, punishing pace. Willow clung to her headboard for dear life, bucking up against him as hard as she could.

Buffy watched in horror through the French doors as Spike rolled Willow’s top up and lathed her nipples with his tongue. The only thing stopping her from breaking through the windows was Willow’s high pitching yelling of Spike’s name over and over. Buffy gripped the door handle so tight it started to make complaining crunching sounds and she let go hurriedly, running from the sight of the vamp and her best friend.

 

Spike slowed, scowling over his shoulder at the doors, but there was no one there.

“I’m close Spike! I’m so close!”

The platinum blonde refocussed and sped up, flicking his thumbs across her nipples as they kissed like wild animals. Willow writhed beneath him and suddenly froze with a drawn out cry. Spike vamped out, desperate to reach his climax, but something was holding him back. Something was missing.

Somehow Willow saw it in his eyes. “Bite me.”

He missed a beat in his thrusts. “What?”

“Bite me. It’s okay, I trust you.”

Spike growled and sunk his fangs into her breast. Willow shrieked and came again in a rush of heat. Spike’s eyes rolled back in his head as the taste of her pushed him over. She tasted exactly like she smelt, like apple pie or eggnog and something like cold wintery days. _Maybe a hint of strawberry_. He took a few slow mouthfuls, savouring the dizzying energy. Willow started to stir and he stopped, licking the wound clean before resting his head carefully on her chest.

“Why did you do that love?”

“Seemed like a good idea at the time.” She chuckled.

“You don’t have to prove anything to me.”

“I wanted to do it, Spike. I want to make you happy. And hey, I enjoyed it too.”

Spike leered. “You certainly did.”

“Plus, you love me. I think we’re past worrying about you eating me now.”

Spike rolled over and pulled her into his embrace. “You’re safe with me, pet.”

*****

“She’s not safe with him! We should go back there right now.” Buffy protested.

“What exactly were they doing?” Angel asked.

The Slayer threw up her hands in exasperation. “How can you sound so calm? They were...you know...”

“Making love?”

“Vampires don’t make love with humans.”

Buffy felt a sudden stab of shame as Angel grimaced.

“Fine, having sex. But it was definitely consensual?”

“I thought so...but it must be a mistake. Willow knows better than to get involved with a vamp like Spike!”

“She got involved with a werewolf.”

“Oz has a soul and is completely normal 99% of the time. Spike is a killer.”

“Who you agreed could be friends with her. How is this different?”

“Why are you defending him?” Buffy rounded, “Oh my god. Did you know?”

Angel looked uncomfortable, picking at the fabric of his couch. “I thought maybe something was going on.”

“Since when?”

“Since the Sisterhood of Jhe opened the Hellmouth. When Spike and Willow came to the library I could smell it.”

Buffy’s anger temporarily died. “Ew.”

“But Buffy, he’s obviously not hurting her. I know Spike. When he’s in love, he’s completely devoted. He’ll treat her like a princess. And she seems to be a good influence on him.”

Angel got up and kneaded Buffy’s shoulders. “How is it different from you and me?”

“You have a soul.” She pointed out, but quietly, calmer now.

“Spike has proven he’s willing to behave without one. Give him a chance.”

She pressed back against his broad chest and sighed. “Okay. He gets one chance.”

Angel started stroking her hair and she leaned into the touch, letting her eyes fall closed. An image of Willow and Spike flashed in her mind and she grimaced in disgust. Another image popped up, one of Faith dancing earlier. It made her feel something funny in her stomach and she practically leapt out of Angel’s embrace.

“I should get going. School tomorrow.”

“Sure. Remember what I said about Willow, okay?”

 

Willow was reading in the student lounge when Buffy approached carefully. She glanced at the Slayer and focussed on her book again quickly, suddenly unable to think about anything but Buffy and Faith together...doing together things.

“Hey.”

“Hey!” Willow said too eagerly as Buffy sat, “Where’s Faith? I-I saw her around. Figured you two were gonna go kill some more nasty stuff.”

“Not right now. I-I, um, I think she bailed. Willow, I was won-”

“Actually I’m-”

They both stopped. Buffy sighed. “I need to talk to you.”

“Good. ‘Cause I wanted to ask you something.”

“Me too. With you.”

“I mean, don’t get me wrong. I completely understand you and Faith doing the bonding thing. You guys work together. You...you should get along.”

Buffy looked surprised. “It’s more complicated than that.”

“But you can talk to me about it. I mean, since when wouldn’t I understand? You, you talk to me about _everything_. So if you and Faith are involved, you can-”

“Wait, what?”

“You and Faith. If the co-Slayage is making you have new and conflicting feelings, you can tell me about it.”

Buffy opened her mouth to protest, but stopped. Truthfully, as much as she loved Angel, there was something going on with her and Faith that didn’t fit the bounds of normal girlfriends.

“Honestly I don’t know what I feel. I’ve never had with anyone what I have with Faith. It’s like we’re the same person sometimes.”

“I get that.” Willow put a hand on her arm.

“I’m sorry if you felt out of the loop Will.”

“No, it’s okay. You were taking your time.”

They sat quietly for a moment until Buffy cleared her throat.

“Though speaking of being out of the loop, how long have you and Spike been an item?”

Willow spluttered and started choking on her own spit, coughing as she turned red in the face.

“What? How did you know that?” she hissed, looking around frantically.

“I saw you. Which, ew, by the way.”

“Oh my god. Kill me.” Willow buried her face in her hands.

“Will, it’s okay. I get why you didn’t say anything, but you don’t have to worry. I’m trying to be alright with it.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. I can’t exactly be mad at you for falling for a vamp. I can’t say Spike’s a bad guy. I can only hope you will be careful, no matter what. Agreed?”

She was almost bowled over by a hug as the redhead started crying on her shoulder.

“Oh Buffy I’m so sorry I didn’t tell you, I just didn’t want you to stake him. Buffy, we’re in love.”

“That’s great Will. I’m happy for you. Just, close the curtains next time, kay? Or put a sock on the door.”

Willow giggled and straightened up, drying her eyes. “I promise.”


	6. Chapter 6

They were patrolling one night when Buffy started to notice Faith might have a problem. They were attacking a group of demons, ugly little guys in black robes. Buffy swung her sword like a machine, dropping them with quick swipes. Faith was using her fists, beating one opponent at a time until they collapsed from the sheer weight of her blows, and only then using her knife. By the time Buffy had felled half the group, Faith was still only on her third and Buffy was surrounded.

“Little help, here? Hurry up!”

Faith’s head snapped up, as if she’d remembered where she was. She ran to help the blonde and together they finished off the rest. Buffy wiped her face with her sleeve as they checked the area.

“What the hell was that?”

“Sorry B, I just got carried away.”

“You looked like you were out of it.”

“I’m fine. It won’t happen again.”

The brunette stalked off, leaving Buffy deep in thought.

 

Faith got up to answer the knock at the door.

“Buffy? What are you doing here?” she crossed her arms over her chest, feeling exposed.

“I just wanted to check on you.”

“Thanks, but your honey already came by to talk.”

“Can I come in?”

“Sure. I’d offer you something, but the cupboard’s a little bare.” She sat on the end of her bed.

“Faith, I should have asked before I sent Angel over. But I’m not sorry. I know how stubborn you are, and you’ll never admit when you need someone to talk to.”

“Why didn’t you come then?”

“I thought you needed someone with certain…life experience.”

“A killer, you mean. Cos you’re afraid I’m gonna become one. It’s a real vote of confidence, B, ratting me out to your boyfriend for something I haven’t even done.”

“You think I don’t know what it’s like? The temptation to lose yourself and just become the Slayer? I don’t want to lose you.”

“Why? Why do you care so much?” Faith was quiet, looking down at her sheets.

 _Because I’m falling for you_. “Because you’re my friend, Faith. Please just think about what Angel said and promise me you’ll speak up if you need help.”

“I promise.”

They looked at each other a little awkwardly, Buffy swinging her arms. Her gaze kept falling back on the bed, giving her certain ideas.

“I guess I should go.” She blurted out.

“You wanna stay? Watch a movie?”

“You’re not still mad at me?” she smiled.

Faith patted the spot beside her. “Nah. Could never stay mad at you B.”

Buffy sat as Faith grabbed the remote and starting flicking through channels.

“Sorry about the lack of entertainment. I don’t get many guests.”

“Well I’m honoured.” Buffy said, straight-faced.

“Yeah, just you and Xander.”

“Xander? When was he here?” Buffy asked, feeling a weird jealousy that she wasn’t the first person Faith had welcomed into her space.

Faith decided on an old black and white movie and turned to shrug at her. “A while ago. That night the Hellmouth opened?”

“What did he want?”

Faith gave her a look that was semi-guilty and Buffy sat up.

“Faith?”

“He interrupted me and one of those Jhe chicks. She dislocated my arm, so we came back and fixed it up.”

“That it?”

Faith looked even more uncomfortable and Buffy remembered in a rush the way Faith always got tingles from a good fight.

“Oh. You…”

“It was nothing, B. Just needed to blow off steam.”

“I doubt it was nothing to Xander.” She said quietly.

“He doesn’t seem too heartbroken about it.” Faith frowned.

“You know I really should get going. I’ve got tests tomorrow.” She got up, heading for the door.

“What? B, stay. Why is this weirding you out?”

She couldn’t look at Faith, hand frozen on the doorknob. “I’ll see you later, okay?”

She hurried out before the other Slayer could say more.

*****

Willow lay on the grass concentrating on the pencil spinning before her. It was floating steadily, a major improvement on her last few tries. Buffy paused in the middle of sit-ups and smiled.

“Neat.”

“Thanks. It’s all about emotional control. Plus, obviously, magic.”

“So as long as you don’t think about Spike too much, you’re fine right?”

Willow grinned and the pencil wavered. She refocussed and it levelled out again.

“Wanna go get sugared up on mochas and talk about boys? Or, you know, girls.”

“I’ll pass. Gonna hit the pool and do some laps.”

“How come the sudden training devotion?” Willow frowned.

Buffy sat up. “I just, well…I’ve had a lot to think about. Needed the occasional distraction.”

“Faith?” Willow smiled kindly.

Buffy looked down. “The whole rage problems and deflowering of Xander should probably have put me off her, huh?”

“Buffy, you can’t help who you fall for.”

“I don’t know why it bothers me. I mean, we’re not together – I’m not even sure I wanna be. So what if she and Xander had a meaningless one-time thing? Good for Xander.”

Willow gave her an arch look.

“Alright fine, I’m totally jealous. And a little worried. I mean, Faith obviously doesn’t do the serious feelings thing, so I feel like a total idiot.”

“Don’t judge Faith too harshly. You haven’t exactly told her how you feel. And you’re with Angel, so you can’t begrudge her a little fun.”

“You’re right Will. Thanks.”

*****

Willow hurried across the quad, finally catching up to Percy.

“Hey! Listen, I thought we could get together today at lunch and go over your Roosevelt paper. You know, what books you’ll need and stuff.”

“What are you talking about?”

Willow looked at him incredulously. “Me tutoring you. Your history paper?”

“Oh yeah. Snyder said _you_ were gonna do it.”

“He never said that.” Willow gave him her best Cordelia contempt look.

“What meeting were you at? You got anything better to do? Just type it up and put my name on it. Oh, and don’t type too good. Dead giveaway.”

He strode off before she could say anything, leaving the redhead dazed. She slowly sank onto a bench. Buffy and Xander strolled up.

“Willow, did you remember to tape Biography last Friday?”

“Uh huh.”

Buffy tapped Xander’s chest. “See, told you. Old Reliable.”

Willow frowned. “Oh thanks.” She said tartly.

“What?”

“Old Reliable? Great. There’s a sexy nickname.”

Xander tried to save it. “She just means, you know, the geyser. You’re like a geyser of fun that goes off at regular intervals.”

“That’s Old Faithful.”

“Xander, I beg you not to help me. Will I-I didn’t mean it as a bad thing. It’s good to be reliable.”

“Well maybe I don’t wanna be reliable all the time,” Willow stood, “Maybe I’m not just some doormat person. Homework Gal. Maybe I’ll change my look! Or cut class. You don’t know.”

“Or date a vampire?” Buffy snapped.

Willow rounded on her, aghast.

“Whoa! I don’t think Wills was picking on you Buff. Let’s dial it down a notch.” Xander held up his hands.

Willow glared at him and hurried away.

“Will, wait! I’m really sorry!”

But the redhead just kept walking.

“What was that about?” Xander shook his head.

 

Willow marched through the halls oblivious to anyone around her. _How could she almost let it slip like that?_ She was so mad at Buffy she didn’t notice someone calling her name until she was halfway up the steps.

“Uh, Willow?”

“Oh, hi, sorry...”

“Anya. I’m sort of new here. I know Cordelia.”

“Oh, fun.” Willow smiled wryly.

“Yeah. Listen, I have this little project I’m working on, and I heard you were the person to ask if-”

Willow sighed. “Yeah, that’s me. Reliable-Geyser Person. What do you need?”

“Oh it’s nothing big,” Anya looked around conspiratorially, “Just a little spell I’m working on.”

Willow’s eyes lit up. “A spell? I like the black arts.”

“I just need a secondary to create a temporal fold. I heard you were a pretty powerful Wicca, so...” Anya shrugged.

 _She doesn’t look like the magic type...but then neither do I_. “You heard right, mister! I’m always ready to work some dark mojo. So tell me, is it dangerous?”

“Oh no.”

“Well, could we pretend it is?”

*****

Xander ducked into the group laughing by the pool table, eager to be part of the fun.

“What’s going on? Is there a funny thing?”

He followed the jocks’ pointing and saw Willow and Percy with their hands wrapped around each other’s throats. Without thinking he ran over and tugged Percy away, dropping him to the floor.

“Back off! You stay the hell away from her!”

“Okay, sure!” Percy scrambled off, his buddies still laughing.

Xander turned to check on Willow and noticed for the first time what she was wearing. The tight leather encased her from shoulders to feet and the bright crimson lips contrasted electrically with her hair. He stared, speechless.

“Xander!”

“Will, changing the look not an idle threat with you.” He raised his brows incredulously.

“You’re alive!” she purred, hugging him. Her hands roamed over his neck and back, sneaking lower.

“Uh Will, this is verging on naughty touching here. Don’t wanna fall back on bad habits. Hands! Hands in new places!”

He jumped back as she considered him, looking confused.

“You’re _alive_.”

“You mentioned that before. Will, are you okay?”

“No! Everything’s different.” The redhead pouted.

Buffy wandered over. “There you are. Aren’t you gonna introduce me to your – holy god you’re Willow!”

Willow narrowed her eyes and growled at the Slayer. “You.”

“You know what? I, I like the look. It’s um, it’s, it’s extreme, but it looks good, you know. It’s a leather thing but uh...I said extreme already, right?”

“I don’t like you.”

Buffy stepped back. “Will, I’m sorry about today. But you know you really didn’t have to prove anything.”

The other girl looked them both over with something akin to disgust. “Leaving now.”

“Will, gotta say, not loving the new you.”

Buffy reached out and grabbed her arm. “Will, wait-”

Willow turned in game face and shook her off. “Get off me!”

She stalked away easily, the Scoobies too horrified to give chase.

 

The vampire Willow left the Bronze disorientated and pissed off. Her mate wasn’t her mate and that bitch Slayer had the nerve to put hands on her. The world had gone all strange. She was halfway down an alley when she realised she had company. The vamp stopped and smiled wickedly.

“I’m not supposed to talk to strangers.”

“Then we won’t talk.” Spike peeled out of the darkness, tossing aside his cigarette.

“I know you...” Willow tilted her head, curious.

“I don’t think so. You look a lot like a girl I know, but I saw her yesterday and she was definitely human, whereas you smell of a vamp that got smashed to powder two years ago.”

He circled her, still cautious but very, very intrigued.

“You’re Drusilla’s.”

He was startled. “Used to be. You’re not from this world, are you?”

“This world is stupid. You’re the first interesting person I’ve seen all night.” She smirked.

Spike weighed his options. Here was a chance he might never get again, and he could always say it was a case of mistaken identity if the Scoobies saw. He closed the gap between them, using what little height he had to place his mouth close to her ear.

“You want me to make your night _real_ interesting?”

 

Angel prowled the streets downtown, looking for Buffy. A familiar smell made him draw up short.

“Impossible...”

He crept through the black until he was almost bowled over by the scent. Carefully he peeked around the corner of an alley. Spike and a redhead were making out very enthusiastically, ramming into abandoned crates and garbage cans, whooping and generally wrecking the place. Spike accounted for part of the smell, and he could only assume the redhead was Willow – but why did she smell like the Master? Willow drew back and licked Spike’s face before vamping out and lightly nicking his lips.

Angel felt like he couldn’t breathe. “Buffy.”

He ran from the alley as quietly as he could.

*****

Xander and Buffy sat beside Giles on the library stairs, despondent.

“This isn’t real.” Xander’s voice was utterly emotionless.

“I can’t feel anything. Arms, legs, anything.”

“It’s all my fault.” The boy insisted.

“No, it’s me. It’s me. I should have said something. You guys were right. Spike did this.”

“Spike?” Giles frowned.

“I knew that creep was trouble! Didn’t I say?” Xander punched the air angrily.

“Why would Spike turn Willow?” Giles continued.

Buffy sniffed and looked at him guiltily. “They were sleeping together.”

“What?”

“Oh good lord.” Giles took his glasses off.

“You knew?” Xander demanded, outraged.

“I promised Will I wouldn’t say anything, because I thought if they were in love he wouldn’t be a danger to her.”

Willow ambled in and stopped _. This looks intense_. “What’s going on?”

The trio froze in shock. Xander’s only lasted a moment before his previous anger found a new target. He jumped up, brandishing a cross at her.

“Back! Get back, demon!”

She gave him a concerned look, like he’d lost his mind. Xander glanced at Buffy and Giles for some explanation, and they slowly approached.

“Willow, you’re alive?”

“Aren’t I usually?”

Then she was fighting for air against a Slayer-strength hug. Before she could protest Xander was latched onto her other side.

“I love you guys too? Okay, oxygen becoming an issue.”

They let go quickly, dashing away tears.

“Giles, what’s going on-”

Giles hugged her too before stepping away, embarrassed.

“It’s really nice that you guys missed me. Say, you all didn’t happen to do a bunch of drugs did ya?” she eyed them warily.

“Will, we saw you. A vampire you.”

“”I’m not a vampire.” Willow scoffed.

“You are,” Buffy insisted, “I-I mean, you, you were.”

Angel charged through the library doors, fighting to catch breath he didn’t need.

“Buffy, I...I just...something’s wrong.”

“It’s okay Angel, we saw her at the Bronze. Willow’s not a vamp.” Buffy nodded towards the teenager.

“I know. She smells like the Master.” Angel puffed.

“The Master? He’s been dead for years.” Giles scowled.

“Exactly.”

“Where did you see her?”

“In an alley. Spike was with her.”

Willow looked upset. “Spike? He thinks she’s me?”

“He should be able to smell that she’s not, same as Angel.” Buffy waved a dismissive hand. She looked up and realised Willow was worried.

“I can’t blame him if he doesn’t pick it though. She was exactly you Will, every detail. Except for your not being a dominatrix. As far as we know.”

Willow rolled her eyes. “Yeah right.”

“Well we wouldn’t know now, right? What with all the secrets you’ve been keeping.” Xander snapped.

“What?” Willow frowned.

“You and Spike were supposed to be just friends, and I’m not sure why we even allowed that.”

Willow gaped at Buffy. “You told?”

“I thought he’d turned you.” She looked sheepish.

“Spike would never!”

“How could you be that naive Will? He’s a murderer. What about that screams ‘dreamboat?’” Xander said acidly.

Buffy looked at Angel uncomfortably as Willow’s eyes gleamed in outrage.

“Spike is a good person. He can’t help being what he is.”

“Yeah, I feel real bad for the guy, having to slaughter all those innocent victims.”

“Xander...” Giles said warningly.

“He’s not, actually. Or he isn’t at the moment.”

Everyone turned to look at Buffy.

“I made a deal with him that if he wanted to stay in Sunnydale, he wasn’t allowed to kill.”

Angel whistled quietly. Xander’s eyes almost bulged out of his head.

“And that makes it okay then? Because Spike is so good at keeping his word.”

“He is. He loves Willow. He won’t jeopardise that by breaking faith with the Slayer.” Angel smiled at his love proudly.

“He promised that for me?” Willow mumbled, “Wow.”

Giles cleared his throat. “If we can get back to the matter at hand? There is a strange vampire Willow roaming the streets, with untold capacities for mischief.”

“Right. Lead the way, Angel.” Buffy grabbed a handful of stakes.

Willow looked forlorn as Xander avoided her gaze. She went to the counter and reached over, retrieving the tranq gun they used for Oz, handing it to the reluctant Slayer. As she passed him, Xander reached out and took Willow’s hand.

“Will, please think about this...”

“If you have a problem, don’t come.”

She wrenched her hand free and took off, leaving Xander too shocked by the intensity of her anger to try again.

 

Spike plunged into the other Willow with a moan, pummelling her back against the bricks. He relished the preternatural tightness of her muscles, the way he could be as rough as he liked and she only screamed harder. She was his Willow with a delicious darkness, an insatiable sense of hunger and trouble. He slammed into her as she clawed at his hair and bit his neck over and over, never taking more than a sip. She reached down and dug her nails into his ass and Spike vamped out, burying his teeth in her breast with a whimper of delight. They came together in a seething, wriggling mess as he drank her, feeling the old power of the Master mixed with Willow’s sweet taste.

He licked the bite and kissed her, swirling the last traces of blood over her tongue. They collapsed back onto the piles of junk heaped against the alley wall, clothes in disarray.

“Much better.” Willow purred.

Spike reached into his duster and fumbled for his lighter, sparking a cigarette lazily.

“Glad to be of service, love. Now explain how you came to be here.”

“I don’t know...we were at the factory and the Slayer showed up. There was fighting, and then whoosh I’m in an empty warehouse in this stinking reality.”

Spike caught a whiff of something and stubbed out his smoke, rushing to get his pants done up.

“What is it?” the vamp Willow sat up. She frowned and sniffed for a minute before breaking into a huge smile.

“Puppy...”

Angel, Buffy, Giles and Willow came around the corner, crosses and stakes drawn. The Slayer held a nasty-looking rifle. Giles and Willow paused, shocked by the vamp even though they were prepared. She slouched languidly against the wall, the picture of wantonness with her pants unbuttoned and her apathetic smirk, heavy-lidded eyes watching them.

“Well, look at me. I’m all fuzzy.”

“We need you to come with us.” Buffy gripped the gun with clenched fingers.

“What’s the magic word?” the vampiress sing-songed.

“I won’t ask so nicely again.”

“We’d like to find out how you came to be here, and try to get you home.” Giles intervened.

The vampire Willow drew herself up slowly, adjusting her zipper. Their Willow looked away, fighting tears. Spike tried to catch her eye and failed. He noticed all the Scoobies were ignoring him and threw Angel a questioning frown. The older vamp brushed his nose with a finger and Spike sighed internally. _So everyone knows. What fun_.

“Not sure I wanna go home. People here are so welcoming. They haven’t learnt to be afraid yet.”

She took a few steps towards Willow before Buffy brought the muzzle of the gun up.

“And I like the idea of the two of us. What do ya say Will, wanna play?”

“You stay away from her.” Spike growled, coming up behind the vamp.

“I’m not sure about releasing this thing into the wild, Will, if we even can. It is a demon.” Buffy said uncertainly.

Willow shook her head. “We send her back to her world and she stands a chance. It’s the way it should be.”

“Only if you come with me, lover.” The other Willow licked her lips.

“This just can’t get more disturbing.” The human redhead whimpered.

“Fine. Then at least let me keep him.” She turned and reached up, twisting her fingers in Spike’s hair. He tried to free himself as she pushed his head to the side and licked the column of his neck.

Everything Willow had been holding in since the first glimpse of them together in the alley came barrelling out and she pushed past the protective wall of Buffy and Angel.

“Hey! He’s my vampire, bitch.”

Evil Willow turned with a snarl, already in game face. She flew at her doppelganger and Spike dove after her, ramming her aside. The much younger vamp flung him off like a feather and the blonde collided with the wall hard. She seized Willow and pulled her close, running her nose over scarlet hair.

“Willow!” Buffy started forward, stopped by Angel’s hand on her arm.

“Wanna rethink my offer?”

“I think emphatically not!” the teenager shuddered.

“Too bad.”

The vamp Willow leant down to bite and dissolved into ash, her disappearing weight throwing Willow off balance. Spike dropped his stake and caught her, a thin trickle of blood across his forehead.

Buffy clutched at her chest, relieved. “Don’t you ever pull a stunt like that again, Will!”

Willow didn’t hear her, looking up into Spike’s eyes with a mixture of fear, gratitude and betrayal. His eyes were a sad pale blue as he regarded her apologetically.

“Anyone for the Bronze then?” Buffy joked as she shouldered her weapon, “Willow?”

“I’ll take her home.” Spike said.

The girl protested. “No, it’s fine, I can-”

“I’ll take her.”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea, Willow.” Giles said coldly.

“It’s fine Giles, really. Tell him Buffy.”

The other three shared a worried look.

“You sure Will?”

“I’ll see you guys tomorrow.”

“Okay...”

Angel slipped his arm around Buffy and led her away, Giles following quickly.

 

Willow waited until their footsteps had faded, not looking at Spike.

“You had sex with her.”

“Yeah.”

“You knew she wasn’t me.”

“I knew she didn’t belong here. I had no idea what was going on.”

“So you knew she wasn’t me!”

He hung his head. “I figured she couldn’t be.”

“And you had sex with her. Did you think it wouldn’t matter?”

“I’m a demon love. I didn’t debate the morals of it.”

Willow gasped back a sob, clamping her hands over her mouth. “Do you see how this makes me feel Spike? Is she what you want? Would you prefer me to be a demon?”

“No! I just...I was curious. That’s all, Red.”

“Buffy said she thought you had turned me, and I said you would never do that. Is that true?”

Spike looked away. “I don’t know.”

She turned and started down the alley.

“Wait! I do. I missed it. Your humanity. She was cold and hard and – a demon, she was just a demon. You’re Willow, with a hundred different parts that make you a whole.”

“So you don’t want me to be like that? Even if we could have a more equal...whatever this is.”

“I won’t lie, love. I want to keep you around. One day I might decide I want to keep you forever. But I promise we’ll talk about it. I would never force that on you.”

Willow nodded. “Buffy also said you promised not to kill.”

Spike looked embarrassed. “Uh yeah, I did.”

“Why?”

“I just said, love. I want to be with you. The Slayer made it pretty clear I had to play by the rules.”

“And you don’t need it? The killing?”

He pulled her closer. “It’s worth it.”

She kissed him deeply, entwining herself in the folds of his duster.

“Are we all good?”

“I’m still mad about her, but you’re a demon. You take what you want. Just tell me it won’t happen again.”

“I swear it.” He breathed, eyes blazing.

“Everyone knows. Xander was so hurtful.” She croaked, nuzzling into his chest.

“Forget the wanker. Buffy and the Watcher will talk him round. If he’s really your mate he’ll get over it.”

“He’s so angry though. What if he comes after you by himself?”

Sparkling eyes looked at him with so much love Spike felt almost warm again.

“Then he and I will talk it out. Everything will be alright, pet. Trust me.”

“I do.” She slipped her small hand in his and let him walk her home.


	7. Chapter 7

Buffy and Willow sat on the low wall of the quad, enjoying the sun.

“You wanna go out tonight?”

Willow shot her a look.

“Okay, so not down for levity yet. Things with you and Spike are fine though, yeah?”

“Yeah, we worked it out. But Xander...”

The girls looked across the yard to where the boy was eating with Oz and his friends, completely ignoring them.

“Don’t worry about Xander. In a few days he’ll miss you so much he’ll come running back. He just doesn’t get the vamp thing.”

“Did you see how quickly he gave up on me in the library when you guys thought I was turned? How can Xander only see things as good or evil? There’s no middle ground with him.”

“Jesse.” Buffy said quietly.

Willow nodded. “Jesse. But I loved Jesse too and I don’t hate all vamps automatically.”

“Give him some time. Xander wants you to be safe and happy, and if you can’t convince him on the first part, you just have to show him the second is well and truly taken care of.”

Willow sighed. “I guess. On the plus side, Evil Me scared Percy into doing his own homework.”

“Bonus! So you and Spike are free to come to the Bronze tonight, yeah?”

“Oh Buffy, I don’t know...what if you guys don’t get along?”

“I swear I’ll be nice.” The Slayer held up her hands.

“Okay then. Nine?”

“Done.”

 

 “You didn’t say the poof was coming.” Spike whined as they threaded through the crowd.

“I didn’t know!” Willow said guiltily.

Spike snorted and put an arm around her shoulder. “Don’t fret, Red. I’ll be good – for now.”

He eyed her outfit appreciatively. She still wore some pretty horrible sweaters for school but on the whole Willow’s wardrobe was improving. It might have had something to do with her new confidence; it might have been because he made sure to rip the ugliest pieces straight off her. Tonight she was in a midnight blue sun dress, very chaste, very sweet. Her hair was up and she had the faintest hint of pink lip gloss. He wanted to drag her to the bathrooms and make a mess.

“Stop looking at me like that.”

“Like what?” he feigned innocence.

“Like you’d rather be home in bed.”

“I’m not sleepy.” He grinned.

“That’s not what I meant and you know it.” She winked.

Spike was about to reply by grabbing her ass when they reached the table. Buffy scrambled up to welcome them.

“Hey! Willow, Spike.”

“Hey Buff.” Willow slid into a chair.

Spike flung himself down next to her and gave Angel a nod.

“Peaches.”

“William.”

“So this is fun! The four of us, double dating...” Buffy attempted.

“Right. I’m gonna get drinks. You want anything?” Spike asked, getting up again.

“I’ll come with.” Angel jumped up.

Spike scowled but flounced off to the bar without complaint, Angel close behind.

“You were right. This was a terrible idea.” Buffy groaned.

“Why did you bring Angel? You know they’re still...frenemies or whatever.”

“I didn’t wanna be alone while you and Spike were all kissy face and gross!”

“I get it,” Willow glanced at the long, lean figure of her boyfriend as he leant in to order, “You and Angel have to be careful. How can you stand it?”

“It’s so hard. I mean, I’m constantly worried just being around me gets him all worked up and frustrated. I feel like the world’s worst tease and I’m not even doing anything.”

“Angel would say something if it got too much for him. He’s the king of control, remember? Maybe for him you’re worth getting a little tense.”

Buffy wrinkled her nose. “You really think so?”

“He loves you. It makes people do all kinds of crazy stuff.”

The vamps returned with drinks and Willow gave Buffy a sly wink as Angel bent down and kissed her neck.

“Check out the lust bunnies.”

Faith swayed up to the table, fingers hooked in her belt loops. Buffy looked up at her with concern.

“Problem?”

Faith nodded and Willow could see the envy in her eyes as she watched Angel run his hand along Buffy’s arm.

“Council has you back on active duty?” Spike drawled, “Sensible of them.”

“They want us down by Mercer.” Faith ignored him, completely focussed on Buffy’s face.

“Okay. Sorry guys.” Buffy grabbed her coat.

“It’s cool, we’ll do this again sometime.” Willow blurted.

“See you soon.” Angel smiled.

“Don’t worry big guy. Just keeping her warm for you.”

The Slayers left arm in arm. Spike waited until the door swung shut to shake his head.

“You better put a stop to that. Course, I remember a time you might have been into sharing.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Faith is trying to steal your girl, and she’s doing it too.”

“Buffy would never have feelings for her. She loves me.”

“But you can’t exactly give her what she needs, can you? Not without going all evil and kidnapping her friends.”

Angel glanced at Willow remorsefully.

“Oh no, it’s fine. I know that wasn’t really you.” She babbled.

“And it worked out for the best anyway, love.” Spike squeezed her close.

“Buffy is straight.”

“Lots of girls go through an experimental phase. And your competition has an advantage you can never have. They’re two of a kind, Angelus. Practically the same blood in their veins. You remember what it was like to share the mischief with an equal?”

Angel was very quiet for a moment. “Buffy loves me.”

“It’s not always about love, mate.”

*****

The girls in question strode through the cemetery with their usual stealth. Buffy was awkwardly aware of Faith beside her, their arms dangerously close as they walked. Her tight leather pants left nothing to the imagination, as usual. She couldn’t look at the other Slayer without remembering the sight of her washing blood off her hands, yet the insane attraction between them was still there like static electricity in the air.

“Gotta tell you B, the willpower thing? Nice job.”

“Thanks.”

“The close but no cigar thing with Angel, I don’t know if I could handle it. The way you’re not handling it.”

“Faith, when it comes to Angel, do me a favour. Just don’t.”

“Ouch, B! Thought we were having girl talk. Slayer sisterhood.”

Buffy turned on her, her voice still hushed. “It’s hard, okay? It’s really hard.”

Faith looked ashamed. “I’m sorry, okay. I shouldn’t joke. Must be tough for you guys.”

“No, I mean I can’t talk about Angel with you.”

“What, suddenly your honey’s off limits conversation-wise? Newsflash, I’ve been with guys before.”

“Oh my god that is so not what I meant!” Buffy put her hands over her face, “Can we just drop it?”

Something in her desperate look clicked in Faith’s head. She took a step towards Buffy and the blonde backed up.

“How _is_ that self-control Buff? You feeling the tension, yeah? Under your skin, crawlin’ in your belly like an itch you can’t scratch…”

Buffy licked her lips, her breath coming faster as Faith stepped closer.

“Must kill you that Angel can’t give you what you need. It’s a damn shame to let all this goodness go to waste.”

“Faith, stop it.”

“Say with a little more oomph, B. I might actually believe ya.”

Faith hovered so close, but Buffy couldn’t move away. She was rooted to the spot, completely rigid as the soft curves of Faith leaned in to close the gap.

“I love Angel.”

“It’s not always about love.”

Buffy leapt at Faith, forcing their lips together a second before powerful Slayer limbs clamped around her. They fell to the grass in a surge of clashing mouths and grasping hands, all sense of covertness thrown aside. Buffy pushed her hips against Faith’s, her tongue demanding as she fixed her hands to Faith’s shoulders. The brunette slid a hand up Buffy’s thigh and into her underwear.

“How long have you been this wet?” she tutted.

“About six months.”

“Damn! That’s practically a crime.”

Faith’s agile fingertips glossed over the swollen nubbin between Buffy’s folds and the blonde shivered, nails digging deeper into Faith’s shoulders.

“I can’t take it slow.” She gasped, thrusting towards the exploring hand.

“Fine with me.”

Faith gripped the other Slayer and rolled so she was on top. Her long digits crept inside Buffy and swivelled, seeking out the soft spongy walls that rippled with her touch.

“Oh Jesus, Faith! Don’t stop.”

“Don’t worry, B. I’ll take care of you.” She said huskily.

Buffy felt each thrust as an electric shock, shooting up through every nerve and pooling in her brain like hot lava. She bucked up uncontrollably, Faith an incredible smoky heat in her arms that felt familiar and totally strange at the same time. Curious fingers tweaked her clit and Buffy screamed, Faith’s hand cutting off the sound as her whole frame rattled and shook.

“Damn, B. You definitely needed that.”

“Thanks.”

Faith climbed off her and lifted one shoulder, whistling at the dent they’d made in the grass.

“So, um…what…do I?”

“Reciprocate? Yeah, I think that’s a good idea, but maybe not in the middle of vamp territory.”

She jumped up and offered Buffy a hand. The blonde hesitated.

“Choosing time B.”

*****

Giles held up the note.

“It says this demon has information about the Mayor’s Ascension, whatever that is. Demons after money - what happened to the still beating heart of a virgin? No one has any standards anymore.”

The Scoobies stared and he cleared his throat uncomfortably.

“Where exactly did you say the note was found?”

“In my locker. It was addressed to the Chosen One and everything.” Buffy chirped.

Willow noticed Faith flinch. The brunette was draped over a chair next to Buffy, the epitome of casual, but she couldn’t stop thinking about Spike and Angel’s conversation at the Bronze. _It’s only bad because you know Buffy might be into her. It doesn’t mean anything’s going on._

“I’d like to know about these Books of Ascension. Anything that would pin the Mayor down would be great.” The blonde continued.

“Yeah. It’d be great.” Faith gave her fellow Slayer an odd look. _You are totally imagining that, Willow_.

But she wasn’t imagining the way Xander still avoided her gaze. He was slouched on the library counter, resolutely looking in the opposite direction.

“What’s this Ascension mean?” he asked.

“I’m not sure,” Giles shrugged, “I think you should meet with this demon, Buffy.”

“Yeah? Anybody got-” she reread the note, “Five thousand dollars?”

“Perhaps you can persuade him to lend us the books free of charge.”

“I think Faith might be useful in that persuasion part.” Buffy nudged the other girl.

“Sure, B. I’m all for throwing down.”

_You’re imagining it, you’re imagining it, it’s all in your head._

“Could use the work out.” Buffy nodded.

 _IMAGINING_.

“We should probably meet up after class. Talk over our plan of attack.”

Willow stood abruptly. “Yes! Excellent idea. See you guys later then.”

The others stared as she bolted from the library.

Faith smirked. “Was it something I said?”

*****

Faith was patrolling near her motel. She couldn’t help it – even when Giles gave her the night off, she couldn’t sleep until she’d dusted something. It was sort of worrying, in a way. She hadn’t felt it before coming to Sunnydale.

The street was empty, quiet. She had this horrible feeling she wasn’t going to get her fix tonight, when suddenly there was a noise to her left like someone had run into a garbage can. The Slayer sprinted towards the sound. There was a muffled yelling now too, and as she turned the corner into an alley between shops, she saw a girl being smothered by some big red scaly demon.

“Hey! What happened to chivalry?”

It got the thing’s attention, and she whipped her leg out, definitely breaking the arm that was fastened over the girl’s mouth. She took a hungry breath and fell backwards as the demon dropped her, wailing.

“Run!” Faith told her.

The human scrambled away shakily as Faith let go, unleashing all her frustration on the beast. It was strong but not very fast, and her blows landed heavily over and over. The thing was reduced to a collection of broken limbs in almost no time, cowering on the asphalt. Faith reached into her waistband and pulled out a knife, stabbing it in the throat. The demon gave a wail and shuddered, and she did it again. Blood flowed out quickly but it wasn’t enough – she brought the knife down over and over, leaving every part of its body covered in gaping wounds.

The demon had long since stopped moving when she finished, panting as she looked at the thick red covering her hands. Faith dropped the knife and backed away, turning to run.

 

Angel read, the deep silence of the mansion wrapped around him comfortingly. He liked to be alone. It was so much easier to be himself when he wasn’t worried about Angelus making demands in his mind. It was always worse when Buffy was around, of course, but even just walking down the street could leave him wracked with guilt for things that only happened in his fantasy. And now he had to deal with Spike and Willow – something he had no problem with, but which was driving Angelus crazy. He’d seen her first, damn it. It was just easier not to be around anyone right now.

His peace was disturbed by Faith entering hesitantly.

“Faith?”

“Angel. I got nowhere else to go. Look, I hate asking for help…but I’m asking cause, uh, I’m in trouble. The real bad kind.”

Angel set his book aside and rose, crossing the lounge room to meet her. “Come on, start from the beginning.”

“Mind if I skip past the ‘Mom never loved me’ part and get right to it?” she laughed joylessly.

Angel stopped and sniffed the air. _Strange…but Buffy’s around Faith all the time_. It made sense that the brunette smelt of her.

“I don’t want to get all twelve steppy, but remember when you told me that killing people would make me feel like some kind of god?”

She held up bloody hands and the scent of demon distracted him from the Buffy sweat and skin smell.

“I’m starting to like it a little too much.”

“Faith, you need help. You can’t do this alone.”

“I know. For real now, I’m scared. Scared of what I am, what I’m turning into. Cold-blooded straight up killer. Like you.”

“Not like me. I didn’t have a choice. But you do. You can stop this.”

He wanted to help her so badly, but the Buffy scent was mingling with the look in Spike’s eyes as he laid out the truth (as he saw it) at the Bronze. Angel couldn’t deny Spike was very observant – he used to be a writer, and at heart he still was.

“Believe me, I don’t want to end up the way everybody said I would, dead or alone or a loser. Angel I’m so scared.”

She hugged him, and the familiar but out of place smell was overwhelming. It was all through her hair and especially on her throat, and Angel could barely think. _Take her_ , part of him whispered, _before she takes what’s yours_.

“It’s alright, shh, it’s okay.”

Faith tilted her head up, big brown eyes brimming with tears. She leaned up and as her lips neared his he fought the confusion, pulling back.

“Whoa. Faith, look, I can be here for you. But not like that, alright? I’m with Buffy.”

“Buffy, yeah. I didn’t mean it like that. You love her, don’t you?” Faith smiled uneasily.

“I love her.”

“Good for you. The two of you, you’re lucky. Friends?”

“Yeah, we’re friends.” He said carefully.

“Then I’m lucky too. I’d better go.”

“Take care of yourself.”

“Lifetime of practice.” She swooped in and kissed his cheek.

*****

Buffy and Willow sat in the school lounge, ostensibly looking through their chem textbook.

“Are you okay? You seem a little on edge.” Willow raised a brow as Buffy tore the corner off her page absentmindedly.

“It’s nothing.”

Willow gave her the Resolve face.

“It’s nothing! Alright, alright, stop with the third degree. It’s Faith.”

“What about her?” Willow asked nonchalantly.

“I went to Angel’s last night and Faith was there. They looked sort of intimate. She kissed his cheek.”

“No way. I know what you’re thinking and no way!”

“Sometimes I wonder. Angel and Faith have a lot in common. He can talk to her about stuff he won’t tell me.”

“But it’s so clear the way he feels about you!”

Buffy looked sheepish. “There’s something I haven’t told you.”

“Go on…”

“I slept with Faith.”

“I knew it!” Willow flung her books aside, “You were being all weird in the library.”

“It was good but now I feel terrible. I mean, I’m not sure why I even went to see Angel last night. I can never tell him. And it won’t happen again.”

“You love Angel?”

“Of course!”

“And you love Faith in a different way?”

“Maybe.” She muttered.

“You should talk to Angel. You don’t have to tell him everything, just explain how you feel.”

“But I-”

“No! Talk to him.”

Xander lumbered over in his clumsy puppy dog style. “Got a hot tip for ya, Buffster.”

“Will it get me out of math?”

“Probably. Address for your demon admirer.” He handed over a folded piece of paper.

“Xander! How did you get this?”

“Beat up Willy the Snitch myself.”

Both girls gave him a look.

“Fine, I bribed him. But Giles said you and Faith should check it out.”

Buffy grimaced. “I can handle this one solo.”

“Handle what, B?” Faith appeared, “Where we going, girlfriend?”

Willow regarded her uncertainly. “Well we have class.”

“Got an address on the note-leaving creep.” Buffy said, gathering her stuff without looking at the other Slayer.

Something flickered across Faith’s face but too fast for Willow to tell what. “Why should you get to have all the fun? Share share, that’s fair right?”

“Right. Coming?”

Buffy waved to Willow and marched off, Faith behind her.

Xander watched them go appreciatively. “Is it me or did it just get really cold in here?”

“It’s not you.” Willow smiled sadly, starting off towards the hall.

“Will, wait. I’m sorry I’ve been a huge jerk about the Spike thing.”

“Yes, you have.”

“But you’re my best friend. I worry about ya. I can’t understand this.”

“You don’t have to understand it Xander, you just have to deal. I miss you.” She sniffed.

“I know. And I’m gonna try Will, I promise. Just don’t expect me to hang with you guys and be excited for you.”

She nodded and hugged him. “It’s a start.”

*****

Buffy elbowed the door and it swung open. Faith waltzed in and she grabbed the brunette’s arm.

“Faith, careful.”

“Right.”

“Missed you last night.”

“Yeah, I was patrolling. No shortage of scum you gotta watch in Sunnydale, right?”

“So I’ve heard.”

Faith turned in the doorway. “Look, sorry, okay? I don’t want you to think I’m running cos of what happened the other night.”

“No, it’s fine. It shouldn’t have happened anyway.”

Faith leant on the wall, blocking Buffy with her arm. “It was pretty fucking amazing B. You have to admit that.”

Buffy swallowed. “It was. But it was a mistake. I have Angel.”

“Doesn’t mean you don’t want _me_.”

Buffy reached out and found the light switch, exposing the mutilated body of a fashion-challenged demon on the floor.

“Looks like somebody got here first.”

“Betting they got the books too.”

Buffy shook her head. “This is way beyond a break and enter situation. He’s practically ripped in half.”

Faith twitched her shoulders edgily. “Come on, nothing we can do here now. You done?”

Buffy still stared at the bloody mess of the demon’s corpse. “I dunno. Am I?”

Faith strode back and grabbed her elbow, turning the blonde to face her. “I told you to make a choice B, and you seemed pretty okay with it at the time.”

“What do you want from me Faith?”

The brunette answered with a kiss that stunned her, leaving her both breathless and swaying in the other girl’s hold. Faith kicked the door shut and towed her over to the wall, slamming Buffy against the plaster. She had Buffy’s zipper open in a flash and her hand squirmed down into the fair curls between her legs. Buffy hissed as warm fingers brushed her clit.

“It’s more about what you want from me.”

Buffy moaned helplessly as Faith fucked her, head tilted back to avoid the sight of the blood on the floor.


	8. Chapter 8

Angel felt a sense of déjà vu as he looked up from his book. “Faith.”

“Hey. Sorry to bust in uninvited.”

“What do you want?”

“Look, I’m not so good at apologies but I’ve been thinking about last night and I want you to know I’m really sorry.”

“It’s alright Faith.”

“No, it’s not alright,” she started towards him, “Yeah I was freaked and needed somebody but you’re with Buffy. I should know better. It’s just an old habit, you know?”

When she got too close he backed away. The Buffy smell was all over her again, and he was starting to get a horrible idea about its particular origin.

She saw the wary look he gave her. “You don’t trust me.”

“It’s not that-”

“Hey, no problem. Join the club.” She turned away.

Angelus was screaming inside his head, asking if he was blind. It was hard to concentrate on the conversation.

“Look Faith, I know what you’re going through, alright, and how hard it can be. It’s important you have somebody who’s been there and understands what you’re going through. I want to trust you.”

Faith looked over her shoulder with a huge sneer. “Sure.”

The shift of her body hit him with another waft of Buffy’s scent and his grip on Angelus was gone.

 

Faith frowned as Angel’s gaze clouded, but before she could ask if he was okay he slammed her into the floor, hands around her throat. It was like being hit by a car: all the air rushed out of her lungs and she found herself fighting for purchase on the floor with her scuffed boots.

 “You know what bothers me?” He held her close to his face, “You don’t seem to be getting the big picture here, Faith.”

“W-wha?” she croaked out.

“I know what you’ve been doing. She’s all over you. You thought you could just take what has always been mine?”

His grip loosened for just a second and Faith broke away, pulling the stake from her waistband.

“What are you talking about?” she croaked.

“Let me guess. You thought if you fucked her she’d forget all about me. Doesn’t work that way.”

They stood, exchanging blows. He tugged her in by her hips and rested his face in the crook of her neck, inhaling.

“Though it seems you got the first part right.”

“You wanna be smart? You listen to me.” She kicked him in the knee and fell with him, landing astride his chest with her stake in place.

Angelus chuckled. “I should have known you’d like it on top.”

“You want to listen or you want to die?”

“As long as you’re there I mostly want you to wriggle. But I’m listening.” He held up his hands as she gripped her stake tighter.

“You kill me, Buffy won’t be able to forgive you again.”

“She seemed to get over that beloved gypsy pretty fast. You really think you’re so special Faithy?”

“I’m a Slayer. She can’t let you off for that.”

“Maybe. Or maybe she won’t find out until after I’ve lured her here to learn the error of her ways.”

“What’s the deal Angelus? You never wanted her before.”

“That doesn’t mean you can have her.”

“Angel, listen to me. I know you’re still in there. You have to get control.”

She studied his eyes for a moment, face torn between worry and anger. He frowned, seemingly confused.

“Faith?”

“Angel?”

He laughed, a sad half-chuckle, and slid into game face. “Run.”

*****

 Faith pounded furiously on the door.

“Buffy! Joyce! Buffy!”

Buffy’s mother opened it as the blonde appeared at the top of the stairs. Faith tumbled inside and slammed it shut, leaning against the wood.

“Faith? What’s up?”

“Angel, he’s lost it. He’s gone all evil and he was right behind me.”

“Impossible,” Buffy blanched, “H-how?”

“I dunno, it was like something just snapped.”

The other Slayer came to help her with the door. “Mum, call Willow and Giles, tell them we need the soul spell-”

“I don’t think you need it B, we just have to wake him up or whatever.”

“You’re sure the soul’s still there?”

Faith nodded.

“Then we need to disinvite him until we can figure out how. We still need Willow.”

Joyce seemed torn between going for the phone and keeping an eye on the girls.

“Mum, go!”

There was a loud shattering of glass in the kitchen.

“Upstairs – now.”

Joyce hurried past. Buffy gave Faith a look as the other Slayer caught her breath.

“You up for this?”

She nodded and they slowly crept towards the soft footsteps in the back of the house.

“Sorry ‘bout the door Buff. You really should look into beefing up your security.”

 “Angel?”

“You know, I never properly thanked you for sending me to hell.” He flicked the kitchen light on.

“No.” Buffy’s lip quivered.

“Yeah and I’m just wondering where do I start? Card? Fruit basket? Evisceration?”

“Angel, listen. You’re not like this. You can control him.”

“You’ve been a very bad girl, Miss Summers. Come on girls, you thought I wouldn’t notice all that pent up Slayer-on-Slayer attraction?”

Buffy looked at him with horror.

“So you and Faith, huh?” he started walking towards them and they backed up.

“I can explain.”

“That would be nice, but I’m thinking I’d rather just kill your lover and take you to some tiny, backwater town where no one will ever find you. Teach you who you belong to.”

“Belong? You don’t even like me!”

“I tried to tell him that B, but he’s not big with the reason tonight.”

Angelus spread his hands. “You wanna play? Then let’s play.”

 

Spike sighed with boredom. “Why do I have to be here again?”

“We’re looking for info on the Mayor. Now hush.” Willow didn’t even look up from her book.

Cordelia gave him an evil stare. “And if I have to be here, you have to be here mister. Though why is he here?”

“He’s my…whatever.” Willow mumbled.

“Apparently I’m her boyfriend, as you kids call it.” Spike smirked.

“Way to go Willow.” Cordy gave two sarcastic thumbs up.

Xander burst in the records room, panting.

“I uh, hate to spoil the mood, but this is so much worse than you think.”

“What happened?” Willow frowned.

“You know how some people hate to say I told you so? Not me. I told you so. Angel’s back in the really bad sense, and uh, I told you so.”

“Angelus has turned? You better be bloody sure mate.” Spike stood sharply.

“Buffy’s mum called. He’s in their house, going for Faith and Buffy”

“We should tell Giles, right? We should go find him. Between the two of them, they can handle him.” Cordy whimpered.

“No, we need to do the re-ensouling.” Willow bundled up her things haphazardly.

“Not necessary. Apparently he still has it.” Xander’s lip curled.

“Bloody brilliant.” Spike spat.

*****

Buffy soared over the couch.

“B!” Faith looked over and Angelus used the distraction to get in two good punches.

“I’m good.” Buffy wheezed, vaulting back across the room.

“Buffy!” Angelus said mockingly, “God Faith, be more desperate.”

The blonde kicked him savagely as Faith looked around for some kind of weapon, anything that would put a dent in him.

“She’ll never pick you, you know. You’re weak. You’re damaged goods Faithy, and the Slayer – the real, original Slayer – she wants something more.”

“No,” Faith shook her head, arms faltering, “I’m not that girl.”

“Faith!” Buffy slammed Angelus into the staircase, “Get it together, okay? I need you.”

The front door broke in two as Spike rocketed right through it, colliding with Angelus’ side and sending them both through the basement door. The Slayers ran to catch up as both vamps tumbled down the stairs, breaking half the struts as they went. They rolled across the concrete floor, Spike’s fists a blur as he hammered his grandsire. Angelus just laughed.

“Good to see you’d be pleased to have me back, Willy. Think you can beat me, boy? Think you can stop me taking back what’s mine?”

“Who, Willow or the Slayer? Cos neither of them are interested, mate.”

Buffy jumped over the railing and grabbed a shovel, swinging it as hard as she could towards Angelus’ head. It connected with a heavy thud and he fell still.

“Jesus Slayer, watch it with the hitting. You could have got me!”

Buffy shrugged. “So?”

Faith joined them, kicking Angelus’ leg to make sure he was out. “What do we do with him?”

 

“Bondage looks good on you B. The outfit’s all wrong, but hey!”

“Not the time, Faith.” Buffy scowled as she finished chaining Angelus to the basement wall.

“What if he doesn’t come back?” Spike asked, swinging his legs as he sat on the washing machine.

“He will. Hopefully knocking him out will do it, but if not we’ll just keep him here until Angel regains control.”

They waited in incredibly tense silence for a while, Spike lighting a cigarette despite Buffy’s glare.

“I’m sorry about...you know, Angel finding out...about us.” Faith mumbled.

“It’s not your fault. He must have smelt it. We should have been more careful.” Buffy’s voice was cold, her eyes glued to Angel.

Spike winced at the sadness on Faith’s face. “I’m sure he’ll get over it. He’s very big on forgiveness.”

“Let’s hope so.”

“Is that what you want, B? For everyone to just get over it?” Faith stood, facing her.

“I told you, whatever we had it’s a mistake. I love Angel. I don’t want to hurt him.”

“What about hurting me?”

“You don’t love me.” Buffy whispered.

“How would you know? I’m so sick of people assuming they know me. I come to Sunnydale. I’m the Slayer. I do my job kicking ass better than anyone. What do I hear about everywhere I go? Buffy. So I slay, I behave, I do the good little girl routine and you don’t even notice.”

“I’m sorry, but-”

“And you, you were everything I wanted, dangling in front of me day after day. You get the loving Watcher and your mom and loyal Scoobies and a hot vamp. What do I get? Rundown motel room, pity invites and the occasionally fuck when you need to get off.”

Buffy ignored Spike’s eyes burning a hole in her. “Faith, listen to me!”

“Why? You never listened to me.”

Buffy snapped. “Maybe if you had anything worthwhile to say. All you’re good for is killing and fucking.”

Spike whistled. Faith stared at Buffy as the other Slayer blushed, head drooping.

“Faith, I-”

“Save it B. You coulda been at my side.” Faith stormed out.

Buffy broke off a sob.

“Slayer-”

“Just don’t Spike, okay? I know that was too far.”

“I was just going to ask if you were alright. What with Angelus in your house and all.”

She looked up at him, sniffing. “Oh. Well it’s no picnic but nobody got hurt.”

“Didn’t they?” His gaze was steady, blue eyes cutting her like lasers.

She hung her head. “I’ll make it right with Faith.”

“How? She loves you. You feel anything like that for her?”

Buffy put a hand on her lips, “You should go tell the others we’re okay.”

“And leave you with him unsupervised? Not smart, pet.”

“We’ll be fine.”

“If you’re sure.” The vamp frowned, but left.

 

Angel’s eyes flickered and he groaned. He looked up with bleary eyes and saw Buffy, red-faced and sitting on the ruins of the steps.

“How you doing?”

“Been better.”

“Not hard to believe. Feeling particularly evil right now?”

“Give me a minute maybe.”

She frowned and he sighed.

“Buffy it’s me, alright. The monster is back in his cage.”

“How can I believe you?”

“You have to trust me. Though I wouldn’t blame you if you didn’t.”

“Guess we’ll wait it out.”

They sat in silence, Buffy tracing patterns in the dust on the floor. Eventually Angel couldn’t stand it.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

Her head snapped up. “What was I supposed to say?”

“I dunno, how about I think I have feelings for Faith.”

“It just happened, okay! I didn’t plan it. I didn’t spend nights mooning over her, it just happened.”

“More than once.”

“Angel, I love you. I’m only human and we make mistakes. Everybody expects me to be perfect all the time, and I can’t do it.”

He sat up. “I never wanted to make you feel trapped.”

“You don’t! Angel, I want to be with you.”

“But you can’t, Buffy. We can’t have a real relationship. I can’t give you the same things Faith can.”

“I don’t care about that stuff.”

“Obviously you do.”

“No, I-I made a huge mistake. I thought I needed her but the only thing I really need is you.”

“Don’t you see how wrong that is, Buffy? I’m a vampire, you’re the Slayer. There is no future for us.”

“Are we…are we breaking up?” Buffy asked, tearfully.

“I don’t know. I’ve been thinking...”

“Oh god.”

“And the more I do, the more I feel like us being together is unfair to you. You deserve more. Somebody human, someone who can be with you.”

“I don’t need anyone else!”

“That’s what you said before. You have no idea how fast things change, Buffy. Eventually you’ll want a normal life.”

“I’ll never have a normal life!”

“All the more reason you should have a real relationship, one that gives you everything you should have.”

Tears were running freely now, and Buffy stood.

“I’m sorry. Buffy you know how much I love you. It kills me to say this.”

“Then don’t. Who are you to tell me what’s right for me? You think I don’t already know all this? I want my life to be with you.”

“I don’t.”

The words were final, cold, echoing painfully in her head. Buffy turned and sprinted up the stairs, then paused. “The worst part? I know you’re right.”

“Buffy...”

She climbed blindly and ran all the way to her room.

 

Willow finished brushing her hair and put the brush on her desk.

“I was surprised you wanted to help stop Angelus. You know, racing to Buffy’s rescue.”

“You thought I’d welcome the ponce back? I thought it was pretty clear how I feel about his unsouled self.”

Willow let Spike tuck her into bed before taking off his shirt and sliding in next to her.

“Yes but you were never all punchy then.”

“Back then I was in a wheelchair. Had to take it, didn’t I?”

“I thought all your problems were about Drusilla.”

Spike sighed. “Look love, I couldn’t have him coming back into our lives and deciding he still wanted you for himself. You’re mine – the first woman who’s ever been completely mine, and he can’t have you.”

She kissed him. “Thank you for helping.”

 

Buffy knocked again. “Faith? Please open up. I really want to talk, and I know I was horrible earlier but at least give me a chance.”

There was still no answer, and in her frustration Buffy shouldered the lock out of place. The motel room was empty of Faith’s few possessions, the bed still unmade and the bathroom shelf bare.

“Faith?”

She sat on the bed and picked up a pillow, brushing out the wrinkles. It still smelt of the other Slayer. She buried her face in the fabric with a choked sob, curling up on Faith’s sheets.


	9. Chapter 9

Willow eyed Snyder warily as she finished her lunch. “He’s been so jumpy lately. It’s like he knows we can smell freedom.”

“He is an edgy little man. Almost makes me wish Amy had pulled her rat trick on him.” Xander joked.

Willow giggled, glancing sidelong at the blank-faced blonde. Xander followed her gaze.

 “You okay Buff?”

Buffy snapped out of her daze. “Yeah, I guess.”

“Things still not good with Angel huh?” he asked around a mouthful.

“He hasn’t spoken to me in days.”

“I’m sure he’ll come round. Spike said he’s gonna talk to him.” Willow smiled anxiously.

“Thanks Will, but I think we’re over.”

Xander rubbed her forearm supportively. “And Faith?”

“Still no sign,” Buffy threw her fork down, “I’m sick of waiting for Mayor McSleaze to make his move while we count down to Ascension Day. I mean, why shouldn’t we take the fight to him?”

“Sounds risky Buff. I mean we have a distinct lack of info.”

Willow nudged him. “This might be the only way to get some. What’s the plan?”

“I gotta have a plan? Really? I can’t just be proactive with pep?” she raised a brow.

“City Hall. That’s where everything goes down, right?” Xander looked from one girl to the other.

“Good idea Xan. Time for a stakeout.” Buffy cracked her knuckles.

Willow’s eyes lit up. “I’ll bring snacks!”

*****

Buffy shivered, shrinking back into her coat. “Is this gonna work?”

“Probably not. It was Spike’s plan, after all.” Angel glanced up at the windows of City Hall.

 “Does everyone know what to do?” Giles double-checked.

“Nancy Boy, the Slayer and Red go up top. Willow gets them in, the Dynamic Duo look for these Books and we all go home happy.”

“And you and Xander get to stay in the van with Giles in case we need a distraction.” Buffy smiled.

Spike shrugged. “Seemed like a good idea.”

“Can we just get on with it?” Angel snapped.

A muscle twinged in Buffy’s jaw. Angel still wasn’t talking to her, but he’d responded to Giles’ request for help. _What does that mean?_ And where was Faith? They could use an extra Slayer right now.

“Everybody ready?” she asked, “Then let’s go.”

 

The skylight lock was not meant to withstand vampiric strength and it crumpled under Angel’s fist. Willow waved her hand and said some Latin and the opening glowed blue for a moment before the force field disappeared.

“All good.”

“Right. Angel’s going to lower you after me. Stay with him.” Buffy jumped through the hole and took off.

“Should we be splitting up?” Willow stammered as Angel tied the rope tightly around her middle and motioned for her to sit with her feet in the hole.

“We’re not splitting up. We’re doubling our chance of success. Buffy can look after herself.”

“You shouldn’t be so hard on her.” Willow chided.

Angel didn’t say anything, lowering her into the empty conference room. She hit the bottom and he jumped through after, landing as quietly as a cat.

“The Mayor’s out, but we should still be quick.”

Willow nodded, untying the rope harness. Angel opened the door and stepped out confidently, waving her to follow.

“No vamps on this level. There are a few below us though.”

“That’s where Wilkins’ office is.” Willow hissed.

Angel nodded “Sounds like the most likely place for the Books, but we should check these rooms first.”

They went from door to door, silently checking each room, but there were only a few big meeting tables and some empty offices. Angel stopped her at the top of the stairs.

“On my count. Three, two, one...”

 

Spike tapped his fingers against his arm impatiently.

“Mind if I smoke?” He pulled out a cigarette.

“Yes, actually.” Giles sighed.

“Too bad.”

The first rush of nicotine calmed him a little, but then it wasn’t enough.

“They should be back by now.”

“The Books will be well hidden. It may take them some time, especially if they have to avoid guards.”

“I can’t just sit here and twiddle my bleeding thumbs. I’m going in.”

“It was your idea to stay in the van. Let’s be smart about this for once!” Giles pleaded as the vampire stalked across the car park.

 

Spike dropped through the already open skylight. He sidled down the hall, sniffing out that faint trace of Willow snaking through the building. He came to the top of the stairs and stopped. The smell was strong here, and he could sense two vampires directly below. He pulled himself up to his full (not huge) height and sauntered down as if he belonged there.

“Hey mate. Where’s everybody gone?”

“Taking Wilkins to the airport.” One grumbled.

“And you two are stuck here guarding nothing? Tough break.” Spike clicked his tongue.

“Boss said to keep people out. You new? Your accent is funny.” The other vamp narrowed his eyes.

Spike’s foot caught him in the chest as his companion burst into dust.

“Yeah, I’m new.”

The second guard dissolved and Spike called softly. “Willow?”

“Spike!”

A red head poked out from an office down the hall and he ran to meet her.

“What are you doing here?” she hissed.

“Got worried. You know how long you’ve been in here?”

“We found this freaky cabinet of stuff, but no Books.” She waved him inside.

Angel was examining the contents of a cupboard full of magic paraphernalia: some skulls, ingredients, spell books and knives. Spike went to help.

“What’s the hold up?”

“They should be here, but this is all just standard stuff.”

Spike picked up a vial of rat tails and shuddered. “If you call that standard mayoral office supplies.”

He put it down heavily and the front of the shelf fell, exposing a secret nook. Willow reached in and pulled out five very old thick books.

“This them?” Angel frowned.

“Jackpot!” She grinned.

“Can we go now?”

“Yes please.”

“We have to find Buffy.” Angel stopped them.

“Shouldn’t be too hard. She’ll probably be up her neck in it somewhere.” Spike snorted.

Outside a car honked. The trio rushed to the windows as the Mayor’s limo pulled up.

“Shoot!”

“You are so cute.” Spike glowed.

“We have to find Buffy, now.”

 

The Slayer crept down to the bottom floor without seeing anyone else, though her vamp senses were going haywire. If she needed any other proof the Mayor was evil, it was the company he kept. She came to a record room and went to the first cabinet, flicking through files as fast as possible.

“Urgh, nothing.”

She moved onto the next one, looking for anything that might be useful. One folder made her stop.

“Summers/Lehane?”

She laid it open on a desk. There were piles and piles of paper: photos of her and Faith, dossiers on them both, family trees, medical records – every detail of their entire lives was in that folder.

“Creepy.”

A car honked outside and she tucked the file into her jacket, heading back for the door. She waited as a handful of vamp guards went past to answer the honk, then crept back down the hall. As she made her way up the stairs she ran into Spike, Willow and Angel coming down.

“What are you doing here Spike? What happened to the distraction?”

“I got bored,” He shrugged, “Mayor’s home.”

“We need to head up.” Buffy agreed.

The group ran all the way back to the top floor, to the room with the skylight. Angel jumped up through the opening and Spike lifted Buffy until she could reach his hands. Together they got both girls out that way, then Spike jumped up to join them. They took the fire ladder down the side of the building, avoiding the people they could hear moving around inside.

“How long til he realises the Books are missing?” Buffy asked.

A loud screeching alarm went off and Willow winced.

“Thirty seconds?”

Angel and Spike let go, dropping down. Buffy waited a few more rungs before she did the same.

“Come on Will!”

The redhead clambered down, half-slipping on the struts. Spike grabbed her hand and they ran towards the van. The front doors of City Hall were flung open as vamps ran to meet them.

“Get me those Books!” Wilkins yelled from his spot in the doorway.

“Angel look out!” Buffy called.

An arrow hit the vamp in the shoulder and he fell onto his knees, hands clamped on the wound. Buffy ran to help him up. Another bolt skidded past them and hit the pavement. Buffy slung Angel’s arm around her neck and ran, the two making it to the van as the Mayor’s goons got closer. Spike threw Willow up into his arms and sprinted. As soon as they were through the doors Giles put his foot down, tearing off.

“Well that went swimmingly.” He said, dripping acid.

“We did alright.” Willow held up the Books of Ascension.

Angel moaned and Buffy glanced down, probing gently.

“Oh sod it.” Spike shook his head. He reached over and yanked the arrow out. Angel roared and vamped out for a second before collapsing in a dead faint.

“Spike what the hell!” Buffy shrieked, punching his arm.

“He’s a bloody vampire. Little arrow like that will be healed in a few hours. You don’t have to baby him.”

Buffy glared at him but opened their field kit and washed the wound. Willow snuggled into Spike’s arms with a happy sigh.

*****

Willow wouldn’t stop talking as Spike snuck them back into her room. “That was so cool how you came in and found us and found the Books so quickly – much quicker than Angel – and then the running which was less fun, a-and then oh! The Books-”

“You were right brave love, but if you keep that up your mum is gonna come in here and catch us.”

“Sorry.” She giggled.

Spike kissed her, dropping her back on the bed with a suddenly serious look.

“I was so worried about you. Couldn’t stay in that van ten minutes.”

“We did okay. It was a bit scary at the end but we all made it. And hey, we got the books! That’s something.”

“I swear you’ll never be in danger like that again.”

“You can’t make that promise. Hellmouth, remember?” Willow tried to smile.

“Then we’ll go away. You got into Oxford, yeah? We can go to the mother country.”

“Spike...I dunno. If I go to UC Sunnydale with Buffy I can design my own curriculum. A-a-and it’s not a bad school really.”

“Love, I told you before. You can’t sign away your life for Buffy. She won’t always be around.”

“But it’s not about helping Buffy. I want to help people. Fight evil. I-I think that’s worth doing.”

“So fight evil in England. Sunnydale has its Slayer; there are other people that need you.”

Willow looked away, deep in thought.

“You know it’s a good idea, love.”

“Maybe.” She teased.

“Hey, I have great ideas sometimes. Like my plan tonight – worked to perfection.”

“If you call almost getting caught and Angel getting shot perfection.”

“You don’t?”

“Spike!” she hit his chest affectionately.

“What? And the Watcher has those lovely books to keep him entertained.”

“You wanna keep me entertained?” She bit her lip.

“Depends. You gonna be quiet this time? I’m not hiding under the bed with a hard-on again.”

“Cross my heart.”

“Alright then.” He moved over her, eyes glittering with a dark hunger.

She opened for him like a blossom, limbs unfurling as he kissed her. He rolled over, dragging her to sit astride him. His hands rested on her ass and climbed their way under her skirt. Spike pulled his lips away from hers.

“You’re amazing, Willow Rosenberg.”

“I love you, William.” She ran a hand along the curve of his face, his eyelids fluttering.

She peeled off her sweater, exposing her creamy chest. He raised a brow.

“No bra?”

“They’re uncomfortable when breaking and entering.” She smirked.

Willow climbed off the bed and took off her skirt and underwear, leaving her totally naked as she checked the curtains were shut.

“Love the view, pet, but stop being a tease and get over here.”

She grinned at him wickedly and jumped back on the bed, dragging herself over him. He tore his shirt off quickly and grabbed her by the back of the neck, welding their lips together. Willow fussed with his belt and jeans until they were both undone, never breaking the kiss. She drew them down his legs until both of them were exposed.

“Come here, love.”

Spike wrapped her in his arms, their flesh pressed tight. It was so comforting, so warm despite his temperature. Willow felt she never, ever wanted to get up again. Spike’s fingers circled the underside of her breasts, wending their way down to her coarse curls. He slipped one fingertip between her thighs and brushed her clit, and she mewed.

“I want you, always.” She whispered.

Willow lifted herself up and guided Spike into her with one small hand. They both hissed as she sank down his length. The teenager paused at the bottom, drinking in the whole moment. She rolled her hips and Spike’s eyes turned back in his head a little.

“Christ pet, you’ll be the death of me.”

She leaned down and rested her cheek against his, still slowly rocking herself against him as the vampire nuzzled her neck and ear. Spike let her set the pace, kneading her thighs and running his cool hands down her spine. Willow built them up to a crescendo bit by bit, drawing out the pleasure of just touching him, just being together. She began to coo quietly, stifling herself with hot kisses. Spike growled low, the vibrations gentle against her throat.

“I’m so close, Spike.” She breathed.

“Come for me then, love. Let go.” His voice was hushed, reverent.

She rode him a little harder, any sense of teasing gone as she ground against his hips. He brought his mouth to her jaw again and locked his hands around her waist.

“Please, Spike. I want all of it.”

He vamped out. “You sure?”

She kissed him, eyes glowing almost as bright as the demon’s, and he trailed down to her neck and bit. Willow gasped as she came, quivering around him as her blood filled his mouth. Spike moaned as he shook out his release with her. He only took a sip before drawing back to lick it clean.

Willow slid off him, resting against his chest. He reached out and tentatively admired his work with a touch.

“You’re gonna cop it, love.”

“Right now, I don’t care. It was perfect.” She smiled, looking dazed.

Spike’s breath caught in his throat. “It was.”

*****

Willow thought about wearing a turtleneck, but Spike had destroyed all of hers. A scarf just screamed ‘Look at my neck!’. Her only other option was a thin choker that wouldn’t hide anything. _Why am I even worrying about it?_ She cursed herself, looking in the mirror. _I’m not ashamed of Spike. I’m not embarrassed to be with a vampire._ But it would probably attract some attention of the non-Scooby, parental variety, so in the end she went with the scarf and decided she’d just take it off when they weren’t in class.

Her first chance was lunch, when they all gathered at the library to discuss the books. Xander and Buffy were already there. She sat at the table and pulled out her lunch, completely nonchalant. Buffy looked up.

“Hey Will.”

“Hey.”

The Slayer took a closer look. “Hey, Will?”

“You already said that.” The redhead looked confused.

“What is that thing on your neck?”

“You obviously already know. You’ve only seen it about a thousand times.” Willow said dismissively.

“Seen what?” Xander looked up, “Will!”

“You let him bite you?” Buffy glared at Willow like she’d lost her marbles.

“Yes, and it’s incredible.” She retorted, head held up proudly.

“Really? Incredible?” Buffy looked interested before noticing Xander was staring at her gobsmacked.

“But clearly, that doesn’t make it okay, right Buffy the vampire Slayer?”

“Yeah, of course Xan. Will, what are you thinking?”

“Come on guys! We’ve already been over this. Spike isn’t going to hurt me.”

“Uh, Exhibit A?” Xander pointed to the bite.

“That doesn’t hurt.” She stuck her tongue out.

“It is risky, Will. What if he loses control one day?” Buffy said, not unkindly.

Willow shrugged. “I trust him. Is it too much to ask that you guys trust me?”

“Hey, we’re not attacking you Will. We just care about you. We worry.”

“Thanks, Xander, thanks both of you, but it’s okay. Really. Besides, we all know Giles is gonna give me this lecture all over again anyway.”

All three of them made a face.

“Wouldn’t wanna be you.” Buffy shuddered.

Giles stepped out of his office. “Ah, we’re all here? Excellent, we can get started.”

Xander winced. “Good luck.”


	10. Chapter 10

“Anya, huh? Interesting choice.” Willow looked nervous, leaning against the locker next to Buffy’s.

“Why? She seems okay, for a friend of Cordelia’s.” Xander frowned.

“Let’s just say she’s into some pretty dark stuff.”

“Her and every other senior girl. It’s the Hellmouth, so as long as she doesn’t want me to fertilise her eggs or try to suck the life out of me, we’ll be okay.”

“Is Spike coming?” Buffy asked, the locker closing with a metallic twang.

“Course. He’s complaining about having to spend a night with a bunch of teenagers but I told him I’d get dressed up and he seemed to get over it. What about Angel?”

They started toward the library. “He’s not really a party kinda guy. Plus the whole we’re not together thing. I’m probably not even gonna go.”

“You can’t not go! Come on Buffy, we have to treasure these historic rites of passage before, you know, anything typically Sunnydale ruins it.”

“Who’s ruining something?” Giles looked up as they entered.

“Nothing, just prom talk.”

“Need I remind you that the day of the Mayor’s Ascension is fast approaching and we don’t know what to expect.”

“Uh, what about all those books, Watcherman?” Xander nodded towards the stolen tomes.

“Fine. We know he’s going to turn into a demon on graduation day. We just don’t know what kind – which makes it significantly harder to plan ahead. It’s safe to say we shouldn’t waste any time on such trifling matters as a school dance.”

“I myself will be dipping into my road trip fund to procure a shiny new tux, so look for me to dazzle.” Xander shot them with finger guns.

Giles just rolled his eyes in disgust.

 

Willow let Xander help her out of the limo, fixing Anya with a warning look as the brunette clung to his elbow.

“I feel bad Buffy has to miss it.”

“I’m sure it won’t take too long to clean up that terrible…dog problem,” Xander glanced at his date, “She’ll be back with us before you know it. Speaking of missing persons, where’s Mr Wonderful?”

“Spike said he had something important to get. He’ll be here.”

They walked in, arms linked. The gym was a mess of flashing lights and streamers, but the music was good.

“We made it. Maybe we should dance before we get besieged, bedevilled or beheaded or something.”

Anya raised her eyebrows and Xander spluttered.

“She’s joking! You want some punch?”

He dragged them both to the refreshments table, where Giles was glancing at the door every two seconds.

“Still no sign of Buffy?” Willow asked wistfully.

“Uh, no, unfortunately. Don’t fret, Willow. I’ve got my battleaxe handy, just in case.”

“That’s great.” She nodded supportively.

“Look!” Giles pointed.

Buffy entered in a stunning pink dress, hair pulled back casually. She hurried over.

“You look amazing.” Willow hugged her.

“So do you.”

“Everything cool?”

“Coolest. Devil dogs are history. How’s prom?”

“Perfect,” Willow beamed, “You have a little fur, uh, in your hair. I’ll get it.”

“Allow me.”

The girls spun, startled. Faith reached out and picked the fluff off. She looked stunning in a black slinky number, dark red rose corsage on her wrist. Spike was at her side in a three piece suit, his hair loose in its natural curls.

“Sorry we were late, love. Had to find her an outfit.” He kissed Willow’s hand, slipping a white orchid corsage over her wrist.

“Care to dance?”

“Try and stop me.” He swept her away.

Buffy looked up at Faith shyly. “Where have you been?”

“I had to get away for a while. Get my head sorted.”

“I’m really sorry about what I said-”

“Don’t sweat it B. I know none of this has been easy for you. Just try to remember it’s not easy for me either. Don’t get me wrong, if you wanted to hop in the sack right now for meaningless sex I’d go there, but I’m pretty sure those days are past us.”

“I found this file the Mayor had on you – on both of us. There’s so much I didn’t know.”

“Not stuff I generally talk about.”

“Still, I should have asked.”

“Buffy, look, I know you’re Angel’s girl through and through. I’m sorry I made stuff weird between you guys.”

Buffy looked uncertain. “Maybe that was true before, but it’s different now. I don’t know how I feel about things but it is over between us. And I know I’m glad you came.”

“It’s a big night. I didn’t want to miss it. Dance with me?”

They joined the other couples on the floor. Anya and Xander actually looked quite cosy, a very pretty, if weird, picture. Buffy took Faith’s hand and let herself be drawn into the dark Slayer’s arms, swaying slowly. She glanced at Willow, head resting on Spike’s chest, and smiled.

 

 “Like the suit?”

“I do! It’s very Victorian.”

“It’s not original, if you’re wondering. Close though.”

He reached into his jacket and pulled out a pair of reading glasses without lenses, propping them on his nose. When he spoke it was without the brash cockney tone.

“Now it’s almost exact.”

She laughed, eyes big with wonder. “You’re cute!”

“Am not. I’m the Big Bad. I have it on good authority I’m a hottie.”

“I love you. William.” She smiled.

“Got something else for ya.”

“The presents never stop!”

He pulled out a ring box and Willow froze up, completely forgetting the music. He offered it to her, and she opened it shakily.

“Aww,” She held up the small ‘Be Mine’ heart candy with a relieved smile, “It’s literally the sweetest thing I’ve ever gotten.”

“There’s a reason for the box, love. Do you know what that means, for vampires?”

“I think I saw something in one of Giles’ books. Is it like what you had with Drusilla?”

“Dru and I were mates, but she was never mine.” he explained sadly.

“So it’s, uh, like...being married?” she squeaked.

“Sort of. It’s the closest thing we have. It would mean you were mine for eternity, and I would be yours.”

She pressed her face against his chest. _Is that what I want? To be Spike’s? How can I possibly know! I’m only eighteen_. She looked up into his eyes and saw his look of pained patience. She thought about all the other times those eyes had watched her with love, admiration, pride. How he had stormed in and rescued her when she needed it, but never tried to keep her away from danger. How he wanted her to do something with her life, and believed she could do it. She knew he was kind and sweet without a soul, that he’d learned to get along with the Slayer for her. She knew he was capable of utter devotion, and that once he started something he saw it through to the end.

“I’d like that.”

“Really?” he whooped, leaning down to kiss her. He nuzzled the freshly healed bite mark on her neck and she gasped.

“So is this something we should tell the others about?”

“If you like pet, but they probably won’t understand it. It’s hard to explain to humans how significant that word is. Every demon and vamp will know you’re off limits.”

“I thought that’s what the bites were for.” She teased.

“The bites are for our mutual pleasure,” he winked, “But once you say it, something happens. Don’t ask me to explain magic I don’t understand to a witch, but it’s like something of me sticks to you and wards them off.”

“Does the same thing happen to you?” she curled her fingers in the hair at the nape of his neck.

“Guess so. You ready?”

“Ready.”

He leaned in close to her ear, arms wrapped around her waist, and turned his face towards her neck so no one would see him vamp out. “Mine.”

“Yours.” She whispered.

He bit her soft and shallow and she gasped, holding onto him as something surged through her. It wasn’t unpleasant, but she didn’t have the words to describe it. It felt sort of like gold thread, entwined with spots of black and red. Spike withdrew and it stopped, leaving a warm glow in its place.

“Wow.”

“Your turn.”

She frowned. “My turn? Oh, right! Mine?”

“Yours.” He promised, kissing her sweetly.

 

Angel’s head snapped up from his book. There was a ripple of something through his veins and he shivered in awe of its beauty. _He better hope Dru didn’t feel that_.

On a still morning in Krakow, Drusilla woke suddenly. Sparks were crawling under her skin, bright gold and tinkling like music. Her boy was in love. She smiled and turned over, pushing the corpse of her midnight snack off the bed.

“Be well, Spike.”

*****

Xander was sitting in class, thoroughly enjoying the lack of actual learning, when Anya leaned over and nudged him.

“Hi.”

“Hey.”

“So, I had fun at prom.”

“Me too, actually. No one died.”

“What?”

“Sorry. You were saying?”

“I was wondering, maybe if you were free this weekend, maybe we could do some entertaining thing.”

“Look, I don’t know if I’ll be around next weekend. But I promise, if I survive the Ascension, you and I can do something...what?”

Anya looked at him with horror.

“What did I say?”

 

Giles and Spike sparred in the library as Buffy read the headline aloud.

“Professor found murdered.”

“The Mayor wanted the good professor out of the way?” Giles hypothesised.

“Which leads to the question why? What did he know?”

“Or have.” Spike added.

“Whatever it was, I want it.”

“Yes, yes. Go tonight, look over his apartment. Be careful...” Giles stopped, panting.

“I’ll take Faith.” Buffy looked grim.

The Watcher wiped his brow. “Don’t let your feelings about Faith interfere with your work.”

“As if, Giles! I am all about stopping the Ascension.”

Xander entered, dragging Anya by the arm.

“You guys wanna know about the Ascension? Well meet the only living person who’s ever been to one.”

 

“A vengeance demon? Wow Xander, you really know how to pick ‘em.” Buffy snarked.

“So you were responsible for the other Willow entering our world?” Giles looked almost relieved to finally have some closure.

“Not on purpose. I was trying to get my power source back.”

“Can we skip the recriminations and focus on the Ascension?” Buffy interrupted.

Anya took a deep breath. “About eight hundred years ago in the Kastka Valley above the Urals, there was a sorcerer who achieved Ascension. Became the embodiment of the demon Lo-Hash. It decimated the village within hours. Maybe three people got out. I’ve seen some horrible things in my time – been the cause of most of them, actually – but this...”

Buffy shrugged on her coat. “Alright, you stay here and tell us everything you remember about the Ascension process. I’m going to check the dead professor’s place.”

Anya elbowed Xander. “Thanks a lot. Blow my secret identity why don’t you!”

“Hey! You did that yourself missy.”

Buffy shook her head and hurried out through the stacks. _Cordelia all over again_.

*****

Willow flipped through a pile of spell books, feet hanging off the end of the bed. She threw the whole lot aside with a noise of disgust.

“This is so frustrating!”

“Nothing useful?” Spike asked from his spot on the floor.

“Who am I kidding? I’m not going to find a spell to stop the Ascension. I’m no witch.”

“I beg to differ. I’ve seen you pull some complex magic, love. You’re coming along well.”

“Can you please recognise that I am having a moment, and let it happen?” she babbled.

“Would it help if I panic?” he asked, climbing onto the bed.

“Yes, it would be swell. Panic is a thing people can share in times of crisis. And everything’s really scary now, you know, and I don’t know what’s gonna happen. There’s all sorts of things that you’re supposed to do after high school and I was really looking forward to doing them, and now we’re probably just gonna die and I would like to feel that maybe you would-”

Spike cut her off with a kiss. “We’re not gonna die. We’ll figure out a way to stop the Mayor, and if we can’t I’ll take you far away where it’s safe. There’s nothing to be afraid of, trust me.”

“Why do you even care if we stop him? I thought you were okay with mass slaughter of teenagers.” She sniffed.

“Because I’m living up to my promise. No killing, and if that creep eats all your little friends and I do nothing to help, that feels like my fault. I love you Willow, even if you are a Scooby.”

She giggled and he kissed her nose. Spike kissed her again, running his hands down her back.

“We don’t have time...” she wailed.

“There’s always time.”

*****

Angel stumbled and grabbed the door handle to steady himself. “Ow.”

“Stealthy.” Buffy smiled sarcastically.

“Not my best entrance. I think they were mopping in the halls.”

“What are you doing here?” she pawed through the professor’s notes, cramming a handful into a box.

“I checked in with Giles. He asked me to back you up.”

“Thanks, but I’m fine.”

“Let me give you a hand.” He took the box. Buffy gave him a look and piled a few last-minute books on top, heading out without a word.

 

Once they were outside, she stopped.

“You know what? I can take it from here.”

“It’s alright, I’ll walk you.”

“Look, I don’t need an escort. Superpowers, remember? I don’t need you crowding me.”

“I didn’t think I was.” Angel looked confused.

“No, of course you don’t. You haven’t spoken to me since City Hall. For all I know, you left town. I-I just wish it was over, done.”

“It’s not that simple. I mean, the Mayor-”

“I know, world in peril and we have to work together. This is my last star-crossed romance, I’ll tell you that.”

“Yeah, cos it worked out so well with Faith.”

“You have no idea how much I regret hurting you like that,” Buffy said angrily, lips tight, “But things might be heading somewhere good with us, and I thought that’s what you wanted for me.”

“It is. Just don’t expect me to stick around and watch. After the Ascension, I’m gone.”

Angel dropped the box at her feet and turned away, keeling over suddenly as an arrow pierced his shoulder. Buffy caught him.

“Angel!”

 

Giles and Buffy propped the vampire in a chair, readying him to pull the arrow out.

“On three, okay?”

“Okay.”

“One.” She yanked the shaft free.

“I knew you were going to do that.”

Buffy swabbed the wound. “I’m just glad that vamp was such a suck shot.”

“You sure it was one of the Mayor’s?”

“I’ve narrowed down my list of one suspect.”

Giles helped her bandage Angel’s shoulder. “I went through some of the professor’s reports. Apparently he was involved in a dig in Hawaii that unearthed a large, unidentifiable carcass under some old lava beds.”

“Demon?” Angel winced.

“Most likely. It would be something the Mayor would want to keep secret, if his invulnerability only lasts until he takes demon form. He can be killed.”

“Great, so all we have to do is wait for him to become super big and powerful, then pray for a meteor shower.” Buffy snarked.

“It’s a start anyway,” Angel gripped his chest, “Damn.”

He fell, convulsing.

“Giles, he’s burning up.”

“It’s poison, I can feel it.” The vamp choked out.

“We’ll have to run some tests. I’ll call the others, you get him home safely before sun up.”

*****

Angel tossed on the bed, sweating unnaturally. Buffy held his hand.

“It’ll be okay. You’ll be okay.”

She looked up as someone entered.

“Spike?”

“Sorry to disappoint, Slayer. Willow went to the school to try and figure out what was on the arrow. Thought I’d come keep an eye on Peaches so you could do your own thing.”

“You would do that? Watch him?”

Spike frowned. “Course. He’s my grandpa, after all.”

Angel hissed. “I told you not to call me that, boy.”

“See? We’ll get along fine.”

Buffy looked hesitant but kissed Angel’s brow.

“You’ll call if there’s a change?”

“The very second.”

Buffy nodded and ran out as Spike took her seat by the bed.

“You are a sorry sight, mate.”

“Spare me William. We both know you won’t shed any tears if I die.”

“I might,” Spike put his feet up on the edge of the mattress, “I seem to be strangely attached to you.”

Angel coughed, writhing uncomfortably. He was silent for so long Spike worried he might have become completely delirious.

“I felt you claim her.”

“What?”

“Willow. I felt it.”

“Christ, hope Dru didn’t.” Spike looked shell-shocked.

“If she cared she’d be here by now, making you both miserable.”

Spike looked forlorn for a moment and Angel reached out.

“I’m sorry. It’s not her fault – or yours.”

“I know. It was you.” Spike said quietly, eyes dark and brooding.

“I’m happy for you and Willow though. A claim like that comes once a century. I never had it with Darla. I tried with Buffy but we just couldn’t...”

“Need I remind you if Tight-pants had had his way, Willow would be your mate right now?”

“You don’t have to worry about me. Even Angelus wouldn’t try to take her from her claimed. Besides, I won’t be around much longer.”

“That’s right. Leaving town, and good riddance.”

Angel laughed, but it came out as a splutter. “You know what I meant.”

“You listen, Peaches. You’ll get through this and help me kick the Mayor’s self-righteous arse. I don’t give a shit what happens to you after that but I need your help, and you’re such a good boy I know you’ll deliver.”

“You...always had a wa-way with words.” Angel eyes drifted shut.

“Angelus?”

 

Buffy, Xander and Willow crowded around the assortment of bottles and ingredients Willow had spread over the chem lab counter.

“Finding the poison wasn’t that hard. It’s a mystical compound. The Latin name translates roughly to Killer of the Dead.”

“And the cure?”

“There aren’t a lot of instances of it being cured.” Willow grimaced.

“But there are some?”

“Vague accounts.”

“Hold it!” Xander scanned his page, “Think I got something. Okay, Killer of the Dead. That’s our boy, and here’s a vamp that walked away from it.”

“How?” Buffy demanded.

“Uhhh...”

Willow read over his shoulder. “Completely cured. Oh.”

“What?”

“The only cure is to drain the blood of a Slayer.” Xander put the book down.

“Then we’ll get him one.”

Willow and Xander exchanged a worried look.

“How?”

*****

Angel was restless, his wound red and inflamed. He moaned softly as Willow dabbed his forehead with a wet cloth, and opened his eyes.

“You’re awake.”

“You’ve been watching over me?” he reached for her hand.

She nodded and he started kissing it. Her eyes bulged in surprise.

“I thought – I thought I’d never see you again. I can’t leave you. I was wrong. I need you.”

“Spike...” Willow pulled her hand free.

The platinum blonde stuck his head in. “What?”

Angel narrowed his eyes, squinting at her. “Willow?”

“Yep, that’s me.”

“Where is she?”

“She’ll be back soon.”

He closed his eyes and she crept to the door, hugging Spike. “He’s delirious. He thought I was Buffy.”

“Slayer needs to hurry.” He said, tight-lipped.

“Are you okay? I know he means a lot to you.”

“Killer of the Dead. I’ve heard of it, course, everyone has. Never seen it though.”

“Buffy will bring the cure, I know it. If Angel drinks from both Slayers, all three of them will be fine.”

He pulled away, going back to the couch. “I dunno love. I can feel him slipping away, like this tug somewhere in my stomach. Don’t think he’ll last much longer.”

The front door opened and Buffy walked in slowly, eyes fixed on the ground.

“Thank goodness! Did you find Faith?” Willow ran over.

Buffy just looked at her sadly.

Willow looked around, confused. “You didn’t...she’s not here?”

“Giles sent her out on errands. She’s in L.A.”

“Oh...”

“How is he?”

“He comes in and out. His fever’s bad but I think there’s not so much pain now.”

“Would you guys...I’d like to be alone with him.”

“Of course,” Willow blustered, “We’ll go find another cure.”

She took Spike’s hand and headed for the door. Halfway there he stopped and turned back towards Buffy. His blue eyes were flat and empty, but he gave a small sad smile. _You do what you have to do, love._

Buffy seemed to understand him. “Thanks.”

They left and she went in to Angel, taking his hand.

“Buffy?”

“It’s me.” She laid her hand on the side of his face.

“I didn’t want to go without seeing you.”

She put a finger on his lips. “Angel, I can cure you.”

“It’s okay, I’m ready.”

“Angel listen. You’re gonna live. You have to live.”

“Buffy, I know the cure for Killer of the Dead. Every vamp does. I won’t do that to you.”

She took off her jacket with a determined frown. “Drink from me.”

“No.”

“It’s the only way!”

He started shaking his head fiercely, rolling out of bed to increase the space between them.

“I won’t let you die! I can’t.”

“It’ll kill you. You can’t ask me to do that.”

He stumbled into the main room, swaying dangerously. He fell and caught himself on the coffee table, pushing a plate and pitcher onto the floor in a hollow clash of china. Buffy grabbed his arms and forced him close to her.

“I won’t let you die. Drink!”

“Please...”

She let fly a punch that hit him in the temple and he rounded on her in game face, but it melted away before she could take advantage.

“Angel?”

He was panting now, desperately trying to get away from her. He fell again and lay still, eyes glazing over.

“Angel?” she wept, “I love you.”

“Love...” he croaked harshly, drawing a breath that seemed to last forever. She grabbed a piece of the broken plate and sliced her wrist, forcing it between his lips, but he crumbled away beneath her touch. She watched helplessly as her blood dripped slowly onto the piles of ash that used to be Angelus.


	11. Chapter 11

Xander crouched by the door of Buffy’s bedroom, head in his hands. He looked up as Giles reached the top of the stairs.

“How is she?”

“Sleeping. I found something in the medicine cabinet to calm her down.”

“I called Faith. She’s on her way back.”

Xander took a deep breath. “Spike and Willow went somewhere – his place, wherever that is. Should we try to call?”

Giles readjusted his glasses. “No. Let’s give them some time.”

 

Willow watched Spike with growing concern. He hadn’t said a word for hours, not since they’d been in the library and he’d sat up with a horrible groan. He was silent as he drove them to the mansion, silent as he stared expressionless at the mess of dust and blood on the floor, silent while Willow held a hysterical Buffy. He helped get her home and listened to Willow call Xander and Giles, sitting by Buffy’s bed as she sobbed. When she seemed to quiet down, he took Willow’s hand and they went back to his place, the rooms still swaddled in cobwebs and cloths. They lay on his bed together, surrounded by books, and Spike didn’t say anything. Eventually he seemed to fall asleep, and for the first time he really looked like a corpse. All that lively Spike energy was gone, and he was stony and pale. Willow curled up to him, sorrow heavy over her like a blanket.

 

_Buffy walked through Faith’s motel room appraisingly. The floor was crowded with stacks of moving boxes. A black cat jumped on the bed._

_“Who’s going to look after him?” she wondered aloud._

_“It’s a she. And aren’t these things supposed to take care of themselves?”_

_Faith walked up behind her, stopping so close she almost felt like she was part of Buffy._

_“There’s something I’m supposed to be doing.” Buffy looked down._

_“Oh yeah. Miles to go, Little Miss Muffet counting down from 7-3-0.”_

_“I never understand half of what you say.” Buffy smiled fondly._

_For a split second she could have sworn the cat was gone and in her place lay a bruised and battered Faith in white, but that couldn’t be right. Faith was by the window; the cat rolled over and meowed._

_“They’re never going to fix this, are they?” Faith asked, still looking out the window._

_“I’m sorry it ended up like this.”_

_“Don’t sweat it Buff. We had some fun.”_

_Buffy saw a flicker in the corner of her eye: two girls, one dark, one light, entwined on a bed. When she turned her head it was gone._

_“You want to know the deal? Human weakness never goes away. Not even his.”_

_Buffy felt the cold handle of a knife in her hand and attempted a smile. Faith took a jar from the bedside table. It was half-filled with grey dust dotted with red. Looking at it made Buffy’s insides hurt. Faith put it in a box and closed the lid._

_“Getting towards that time.”_

_Buffy glanced at all the boxes. “How are you going to fit all this stuff?”_

_“Just take what you need,” she reached out a hand and stroked Buffy’s cheek, “And leave what you don’t.”_

_Buffy glanced towards the box with the jar._

_Faith’s lips brushed her forehead. “You ready yet?”_

 

Xander scrambled up as Buffy emerged. “Hey Buff! You okay?”

“How do you feel?” Giles watched her carefully.

Her eyes were red but her voice was strong. “Get everyone together.”

“Buffy, are you sure you’re alright?”

“I’m ready.”

 

_Spike was walking down an alley – not an unfamiliar feeling. It seemed he’d spent half his unlife in them. He’d avoided them as a human, too wary, too weak. Once he’d tasted the violent rush of danger he couldn’t stay away. Dark things happened in dark places. He wasn’t sure where he was – London, Sunnydale, Russia, China or the thousand other cities he’d seen. It was a maze, every corner branching off into two other alleys equally black and bare. He wasn’t worried though. He seemed to know the way, following some instinct – maybe it was the faintest hint of a familiar scent that held him on his path._

_He came to another fork and stopped, suddenly unsure. Willow peeled out of the inkiness to the left, her movements feline, her outfit blood red. She smiled at him with fang._

_“Bored now.”_

_To his right, a different Willow crept forward. She was stunning in a black evening gown, a ribbon around her neck._

_“We have to go, Spike. They need us.”_

_“Forget them, lover. Stay here with me.” The vamp Willow crooked a finger coquettishly._

_“Spike, what about me?”_

_She looked so sad, so beautiful. Spike’s heart was pounding – he’d forgotten what that felt like. Even in those moments he was gasping for breath after some fight, his heart was always dead in his chest._

_“I’ve got no place up there,” he protested, “Trying to be a do-gooder only gets you hurt.”_

_He stepped towards the evil Willow, ignoring the whimpers of her twin._

_“Spike...”_

_Vamp Willow curled herself around him, sticking to his skin like old gum. He looked back and saw the other Willow starting to melt back into the night. He looked forward, behind the Willow encasing him and saw two shadowy figures. The smell of old times slammed into his nostrils and they quivered. Drusilla stepped closer, arms outstretched, draped in blood-specked lace. Her dark curls were tied up with bows and she smiled at him hopefully._

_“Yes Dru. I’m coming.”_

_Big arms wrapped around Dru’s waist as Angelus’ dark eyes flashed above her shoulder._

_“No...”_

_“If you want her, try to take her. You have nothing anymore.”_

_“I have Dru.”_

_“She never belonged to anyone but Daddy.”_

_“I have Willow.”_

_“Do you?”_

_Spike looked down. Vamp Willow had melded into him completely, vanishing. He looked back and desperately searched for even a glimpse of the other Willow, but she was gone too._

_“You can’t do this. You’re dead.” He whispered._

_“Finally got what you wanted, didn’t you.”_

_“I don’t want this.”_

_“Then take it.”_

Spike sat bolt upright, Willow half-falling off the bed at his sudden movement.

“Spike? Spike, you okay?”

“We have to help Buffy.” His eyes skimmed the room blindly, not really taking anything in.

“Um, that’s great! But not exactly new-”

He turned to her, his eyes so sharp she ran out of breath. He grabbed the top of her arms.

“I can’t lose you. I have to make sure it goes right this time.”

Willow reached up and touched his scar gently. “Then we will. Let’s go find the others.”

He pulled her to him and sat for a moment, afraid she would vanish.

*****

The library was dead quiet. Buffy sat patiently, watching everyone’s faces. Giles looked thoughtful, while Xander was giving her that ‘are you insane?’ look he’d mastered over the years. Willow looked worried but trusting, something Buffy hoped she could live up to. Spike was still obviously out of it, focusing on Angel – she almost choked on the bile that rose in her throat every time she thought about that awful pile of ashes, but she was gonna get through graduation before she fell apart. Cordelia actually looked bored.

“So, am I crazy?”

“Well ‘crazy’ is such a strong word.” Willow tried to help.

Giles started chewing on the arm of his glasses. “Let’s not rule it out though.”

“You don’t think it can be done?”

“I didn’t say that. But Buffy, you have to consider the ramifications.”

“Please! The kids of this school have seen more weird shit than I ever thought possible and still they walk around like nothing happened. They can cope with this.”

“I don’t want to point out the obvious-” Cordelia started.

“Shocker.”

She glared at Xander and continued. “But crazy or not it’s the only plan we’ve got. And it’s Buffy’s, little Ms Likes-to-Fight, Slay Gal…seems like our best shot.”

“Xander? I need you on board – you’re sort of the key figure here.”

“Key?” he spluttered, “Oh god, the pressure. What do I have to do?”

“Do you remember any of your military training from Halloween?”

“Sure. It’s like this whole corner of my head is soldier guy.”

“Well Anya said something about an eclipse, right Giles?”

“Uh-uh yes, an eclipse of some duration beginning at the same time as the transformation.”

“Then Spike is with you, Xan. Can you two handle that?”

They looked at each other with equal disgust, until Willow shot Xander a look. Spike got an elbow in the ribs.

“Hey!”

“I’m still key-guy, right? Then Spike – in his non-key guy capacity – can work with me.”

“What fun.” Spike drawled.

“Buffy, how are you planning to distract the Mayor long enough to retaliate?” Giles posed.

“His human weakness. We’ll use it to our advantage.”

“And that weakness is?”

Buffy looked offended. “I bring all the ideas to the table, even though I’m not my best-”

“Alright! Ah, let’s think.”

They were all quiet for a moment before Willow’s head (and hand) snapped up.

“Ooh! He hates germs!”

“Germs?” Buffy raised a brow.

“Germs and disorder and bad manners. He’s Mr Perfect.”

“I might be able to do something with that.”

 

Larry and Jonathon loaded the last of the sacks into their shopping cart.

Oz shut the van door. “Okay, put these with the others. Don’t touch anything.”

“Uh, wha-what do we do then?” Jonathon blinked nervously.

“Just try to relax, have a good time.” Willow smiled.

“It’s clear. Let’s move.” Larry pushed the cart, Jonathon rushing to catch up.

Oz and Willow leaned back against the van.

“Thanks for helping, you know. With this.”

“No problem. I wouldn’t feel right if the Mayor ate everybody.”

“Yeah, would be kind of a downer. Won’t be long now.”

“You nervous?” he sounded concerned.

“Only in a terrified way.”

“We’ll make it through this.”

“Are you sure?”

He seemed to think about it. “I sound pretty sure, don’t I? Then I must be.”

Willow smiled and hugged him. “Thanks. I’m sorry about everything that happened this year...”

“Don’t sweat it. I’ve actually got this thing with another wolf.”

“Really? A-a girl one?” Willow said eagerly.

Oz smiled. “Yeah, she’s a singer too.”

“Then I’m happy for you.”

“I’m happy for you. Just be careful today, alright?”

She winced. “I’ll try.”

 

Buffy was giving the library one last look over when Faith came in.

“B?”

“Here.” She came down from the stacks.

To the blonde’s surprise, Faith ran over and hugged her, dark hair curling around her face as she rubbed the back of Buffy’s neck.

“Giles told me what happened. With Angel.”

Buffy froze _. I can’t do this_. “Faith, I…today…”

“I get it, B. You need to keep it together for the troops, but just know when this is over I’ve got your back. You can let it all out, take as much time as you need. I’ll cover the Slaying.”

“Thank you.” She whispered, squeezing Faith closer.

“No problem B. We’re a team. Just tell me what I can do to help.”

*****

Faith twitched edgily in her seat. “God, how long is this speech?”

Buffy snorted. “I know right? Can we just get to the mass slaughter already? It would be less boring.”

The brunette nodded as she looked back at the Mayor. Wilkins seemed to be relishing his role as speaker, flourishing his cue cards like a magician.

“It’s been a long road getting here. For you...for Sunnydale. There has been achievement, joy, good times.”

He paused and Willow’s heartbeat sped up like a hummingbird, thinking it was time.

“And there has been grief. There’s been loss. Some people who should be here today, aren’t. But we are! Journey’s end – and what is a journey? Is it just distance travelled? Time spent? No. It’s what happens on the way. Today is about change. Graduation doesn’t just mean your circumstances change, it means you do.”

She stopped to look around at her friends. _Boy is that true_. Buffy, wearing her focus face when inside Willow knew she wanted to curl into a ball and cry over Angel forever. Faith on her other side, being a team player, her hand in Buffy’s. Oz, who she still loved as a friend, but didn’t give her the same tingles when he smiled. Xander and Cordy, sitting next to each other sniping away as always. She thought about Spike, hiding away until the moment of Ascension, the most amazing thing that had ever happened to her. _We really have grown up a lot this year_.

“Nothing will ever be the same. Nothing.” Wilkins looked them over.

The whole crowd looked up as the sky darkened. The sun was slowly disappearing behind a dark circle. This time Willow thought her heart was going to explode.

“And so as we look back on...on...we....aaargh!”

Everyone shifted uneasily as the Mayor gripped the podium, hunched over with pain. He began to grimace and convulse, stretching until his suit burst. He grew and grew until Willow was worried they had made a catastrophic mistake – and then he turned into a snake demon and she was sure. The teachers and parents ran, but the students stood frozen as he grew taller than the school. Buffy heard the first shrieks as the Mayor’s vampire backup blocked off the stairs.

“Now!”

There was a flurry of fabric as the seniors stripped off their robes to reveal an assortment of crosses, stakes, axes and every weapon Giles and Buffy had been able to get their hands on. Several had flame throwers, and Buffy directed them to attack. The snake demon screamed as the fire licked his sides, wriggling in agony.

Xander stepped to one side. “First wave! Fire!”

A rain of crossbow bolts hit the ex-Mayor and he squealed again, but swooped in and swallowed someone from the front row.

“Arm bowmen. Fire!”

A group at the back of the courtyard let loose flaming arrows into the mass of vamps swarming up the steps towards them. Dust clouds burst here and there but more kept coming as the teenagers fired again. The vamps seemed to clue on at that point, turning to retreat and running into even more students.

“Afternoon chaps. Fancy a tumble?” Spike sneered. He flung his cigarette aside and waded in, coat flashing around him as he staked with abandon.

Buffy’s flame units were still hitting the Mayor but they were starting to show some damage. Larry was flung aside by a swinging tail; Jonathon tossed onto a pile of other fighters.

“Fall back! Get back!” Buffy turned to Willow, “Go!”

Willow ran to join Xander as everyone threw aside their bows and switched to close-combat. They scrambled down the stairs and hit the vamps from behind in an angry wave of baseball bats, knives, crosses and stakes. Willow glanced around quickly and felt a pang of relief when she found Spike laughing like a schoolboy, banging two vamps’ heads together. Cordy was putting her nights as a Slayerette to good use, staking with slightly more skill than her enthusiastic classmates, and Xander stood near the top of the stairs directing students towards vamp targets. _Just another day at Sunnydale High_.

 

The Mayor swung his head as though the pain confused him.

“Hey!” Buffy yelled.

The snake demon stopped and seemed to squint at her.

“This was your goal? A hundred years stuck in dinky little Sunnydale so you can become a giant gummy worm?”

“Dunno B, he looks more like a slug to me.”

The words were infantile but they had the desired effect. Wilkins thrashed and howled.

“You sure this is what you want Dick? Maybe it’s not too late to change your mind.”

“He probably doesn’t appreciate that Faith. We should encourage freedom of choice. He’s being an individual. A huge, gooey, gross individual.”

They ran into the school, the hideous grey snake chasing the Slayers. He was like a subway train as he smashed straight through walls. Any time he got too close to one of them, the other would attack with whatever was at hand to throw. The school crumbled as though it was made of paper, but the girls kept running into the library and up to the stacks, out through the back door with Wilkins right on their tail. Giles pushed the plunger.

 

Spike whooped with delight as they watched the school burn. “Did you see that explosion! Just whoosh! I tell you, I have seen some great destruction in my days but that might take the cake.”

“Leave off, Spike. We’re not all as happy as you about today’s outcome.” Buffy moaned tiredly.

“And why not? We killed the beastie, saved your little schoolmates, and now it’s happy ever after.”

Xander shook his head. “Who gave him caffeine? I think I preferred surly Spike.”

“Shut up, key guy.”

Xander looked pleased at the vampire’s affectionate grumble, before remembering how sore and tired he was.

“Anyone else for sleeping until August?”

“I hear ya.” Cordy sagged against the bench.

“You gonna be okay?” Willow asked Buffy quietly.

She shrugged. “Maybe. I thought Angel was dead once and I was just starting to deal with it when he came back. I can get there again.”

She stood to go, dusting off her pants. It did little to clean them, covered in dust, dirt and blood as they were.

“Besides, I can’t mope all summer and miss out on seeing you. Wanna go for ice cream?”

“Definitely.”


	12. Chapter 12

** _Two months later_ **

“Don’t peek.”

“I promised in the car! Are you gonna do this in every new house ever?”

“Yep. I like surprises.”

Willow obediently kept her eyes closed as Spike led her up some steps. She heard him fiddle with the keys and then he guided her through the front door.

“Alright, you can open now.”

Her smile quickly turned to awe. The hall was long and elegant, late Georgian with Victorian furnishings all freshly upholstered. There were stairs up and she could see half a dozen rooms branching off with shiny brass doorknobs and immaculate wood. It wasn’t opulent to the point of vulgar or decadent, just comfortably rich.

“This is your house?”

Spike looked around fondly. “Mum’s actually, but since there were no descendants after me the deed uh, fell into my hands.”

“It’s in such good condition.” Willow traced a rosewood banister.

“I pay someone to keep it up, take care of the legal stuff. It’s a handy bolthole.”

Willow pursed her lips and he wrapped his arms around her.

“Don’t give me that look love. I promise you the only person who ever died in it was Mother.”

He leaned in closer as she relaxed and whispered. “And I never brought Dru here after that.”

Willow sighed prettily. “Give me the tour?”

“Welcome home, love.”

*****

Buffy knew something was wrong as soon as she opened her dorm room door. But instead of running as fast as she could, she took a deep breath and closed it, leaning against the wood.

“Aren’t you gonna turn the light on?”

The voice was like a ghost, like something from that place between dreams and waking. She must have heard it a thousand times in her imaginings. “Don’t need to.”

“You do like it better with them off. Something about the dark.”

The trim figure stepped closer, still only half-visible with Slayer sight. A body pinned her to the door and with an obscenely loud flick the light came on.

“Hey B. Missed you.”

She smiled at Faith. “What are you doing here?”

“Thought I’d pay a visit to my favourite college girl.”

“We’re meeting in like half an hour.” Buffy pointed out.

Faith shrugged and gave her customary smirk. “I couldn’t wait.”

"You never can."


End file.
